Jedi: Lost and Found
by Velvet Elfin
Summary: TPM AU Qui-Gon has been kidnapped. Will Obi-Wan find out before its too late. How will it affect thier future. READ & REVIEW !Completed ! UPDATED 12/6
1. A Lost Master

Standard disclaimer: The Star Wars characters do not belong to me {hangs head sadly} George Lucas and Jude Watson own everyone but Dakota Rains. She belongs to me.

Spoilers: JA books 12, & 13 and the Phantom Menace

Time: Just after The Phantom Menace begins

Feedback: Please, praise is good, constructive criticism is better. 

What things mean… **private thoughts, {_bond communication_****}, ~~_dreams~~_**

JEDI: LOST AND FOUND 

Chapter 1        A Lost Master

           I have spent three months following this Jedi from one end of the galaxy to the other. I watched his movements and dissected his decisions to give me a better understanding of him. I have discovered something about myself that is abhorrent; I have respect for this man. I continue to find it virtually impossible to create a workable plan in which to capture the Jedi. His constant missions send him from one place to another, and before I can make the necessary preparations, the man has finished his task and departed again. This time when I located and followed him to Naboo we arrived, much to my surprise, in the middle of a Trade Federation Blockade. Of course, this was a minor setback, but I knew if I waspatient the right opportunity would present itself. I watched the small Republic ship land in the docking bay of the large Trade Federation vessel.  There was a small moon near the planet out of the scanner range of the Trade ship where we settled into orbit. 

Our wait was short however, for there was a massive explosion in the docking bay just minutes after the Republic ship had docked. My mind was racing with questions; **what happened**? **Were the Jedi still on the ship when it exploded**? Trying to explain the death of the Jedi to my Mistress is not something I have an intense desire to do.

Genetics gave me the gift the Jedi call the Force. Due to what I am, I have no possibility of being trained as a Jedi. That did not stop my Mistress, she arranged for me to be taught how to use the Force to pass as a Jedi for a short time. Centering myself, I seek out the Jedi. I smiled as the two Jedi stole aboard the Federation's droid transport. I approve, they're using the enemy's resources to get down on the planet. 

After eating, the simple meal prepared by my traveling companion; I assumed there was time for sleep. I left instructions for him to call me if anything of interest took place. A few hours later I was awaken by the buzzer. I went to the flight area of the shuttle and began to search for the Jedi in the Force. Much to my surprise, they were on board a Nubian Transport belonging to the Queen of Naboo and flying toward the Blockade.

The Federation ships opened fire on the small transport and I opened my eyes to watch the battle. The small craft had no defense. They were taking a terrible beating.**_ They will be destroyed and here I sit helpless to change the conditions of the battle. I can only accept the outcome._** I watched as the repair droids were deployed.  Marcus grunted, "A lot of good those droids will do. They're getting blown away faster than they can be sent out." I silently agreed but something made me watch anyway. In the time I spent watching this Jedi, he had shown an ability to get out of worse situations than this one. Closing my eyes, I relied on the Force to keep me informed about the condition of the transport. One of the droids repaired the shields but then the hyperdrive unit was destroyed. 

I concentrated on the people inside of the ship. The young Jedi suggested the planet of Tatooine as the closest place to effect repairs. The Captain of the Queen's Security was unhappy with the decision to go to Tatooine. Yet, I knew that the Master Jedi would prevail upon the Queen and she would concur with his assessment of the situation. This time he would not escape. As the Nubian transport limped toward Tatooine, I had time to set my trap for the Jedi Master. Leaving the moon's orbit, I entered the coordinates for the desert planet. 

Tatooine

When my ship was secured at the spaceport docks; I ventured out to explore the city. I knew that the Queen's ship was not far behind so I rushed to get everything ready for the capture of the Jedi Master. I felt the Jedi's group as they entered the city. He had left his apprentice back with the ship and I felt a rush of satisfaction. I needed to modify my plan slightly. He was vulnerable. All I had to do was to wait for the opportune moment and I would have him. 

I watched the small party as they entered a junkyard. Ten minutes later they reappeared and stepped into an alley, where due to my carelessness I was almost caught trailing along behind them. A young boy watched as a Dug attacked a member of the Jedi's group and he went to help. The Jedi walked back to the boy and thanked him for his assistance.  Suddenly after speaking with the boy, the Jedi made up his mind about something and followed him down street. I noticed there was a new feeling in the Force and it was centered on this child. The boy talked to the tall Jedi and he joined them stopping briefly at a fruit stand. He bought some fruit and the child then led them to the slave housing.

The wind began to blow and whip the sand down the street. There was almost no visibility and I decided to seek shelter in a hut near where the boy lived until the storm had blown itself out. The next morning I went back to the docking port to check on the ship and see how Marcus survived the storm. I explained my modified plan to him and he agreed that it should work with a very little chance of failure. Leaving Marcus with the ship in the docking bay, I followed the group as they helped the boy put together a pod racer, test it and get ready for the races the following day.

The Trap

The Jedi and the boy stopped at the fruit stand to talk with a woman there. I watched as the Jedi Master walked ahead of the boy and I knew this was the time to spring the trap. Motioning to Marcus I stepped out into the street and waited for the Jedi to come to me. He did not disappoint me. In no time, he felt my presence in the Force and came to investigate. I focused on him as he glanced back over his shoulder searching through the crowd and the doorways as he walked slowly across the street. Seeing nothing amiss he continued down the street. He had not gone far when a pained expression crossed his face, he looked up and came face to face with…Me? **The expression on his face was priceless; it was at that moment, I wished I had a holo cam.**

 He stood there staring at me in amazement momentarily confused, because standing in front of him was a carbon copy of himself. Oblivious to the danger behind him, the Jedi reached for his saber and stepped closer to me. Marcus had walked up behind him. A second later Qui-Gon felt a sting on the side of his neck. He reached up to determine the cause, his vision blurred and his legs buckled. The last thing the Jedi Master saw was me standing there with a slight smile, waving goodbye as he lost consciousness. I reached out and took the fallen lightsaber, "You won't need this anymore". Marcus was standing behind Qui-Gon Jinn and caught him before he hit the ground. He half carried the tall Jedi into the open doorway out of Anakin's sight. The plan had worked much better than I had anticipated. Marcus gave the drugs to the Jedi and then put him aboard the transport for shipment to my Mistress and I assumed the identity of Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master.        

Anakin noticed that Qui-Gon was walking further down the street. He hurried his goodbyes to Jira and walked rapidly to catch Qui-Gon fearing he might be left behind. I sensed something following me. I whirled around light saber in hand and cut a flying machine in half. Looking at the object closely, I determined it to be a probe but one I had never seen before. Knowing that whoever sent the probe could interfere with my Mistress' plans I rose quickly and said, "We must hurry", and I started running in the direction of the transport with Anakin following close behind.

On Jenna Arbors Transport 18 Hours Later

The first thing Master Jinn noticed as he came out of the drug-induced sleep was the blood pounding in his ears. His head was throbbing and he tried to remember where he was. His initial attempt to lift his head was met with waves of dizziness. Qui-Gon tried to rub his eyes and found that he could not move either his arms or legs; they seemed to be tied to something. He opened his eyes; the bright light caused his eyes to water and Qui-Gon blinked several times. He closed his eyes again to help them focus. As he opened his eyes, he could see the ceiling of the room and that meant he must be flat on his back. Looking down the wall he noticed the floor was on the same level as he was. Now he knew that he was bound to the floor on his back. 

The Jedi tried to access the force, to find his Padawan. {_Padawan help me please. Padawan I need…_} He felt nothing. Shaking his head to clear the haziness created by the drugs in his system he closed his eyes and tried to center himself; Still nothing. Endeavoring to control the rising panic he felt, Qui-Gon took a deep breath and wondered how could he be completely cut off from the force. Little did the Master know that the answer to his questions was standing on the other side of the door? 


	2. Duplicate's Interactions

See chapter 1 for standard disclaimers.

Thank you for the reviews and kind words. Please enjoy the next offering.

  
Chapter Two         A Duplicate's Interactions  
  
The alarm on the console beeped loudly, waking the sleeping pilot. She stretched, rubbed her eyes and hit the button to silence the alarm and start the communication feed. A moment later a man's voice interrupts the quiet and says, "Mistress I have done as you planned. I have successfully taken the place of the Jedi. The Jedi has found a boy on the planet and plans to bring him to Coruscant.  The Jedi was impressed with the strength of the Force that flowed around the boy. He watched him the entire time he was in their living quarters. 

All of the people on the ship believe I am who I appear to be including the boy. I wonder if it will be as easy to fool the Jedi Council, as it was to deceive this group. 

I had a slight problem however. As the child and I approached the ship a tattooed warrior attacked us. I fought with him using my skills to the best of my ability. If it had not been for the intervention of the transport I would have lost my life. The fight worked to my advantage however because the younger Jedi noticed that something was different immediately." 

I stopped speaking as I heard my Mistress slam something and yelp in pain. 

"Mistress," I repeated, "It worked to my advantage, the younger Jedi felt that something was different about me. I blamed the appearance of and the battle with the warrior as the reason for my unease. The young child and his apprentice asked me what the warrior was. I was not positive that the Jedi knew of the existence of the Sith so I became vague and told them to be patient. They appeared to accept this explanation. Do I have your permission to tell them about the Sith Lord?"  
  


"There is something else you need to be aware of Mistress," I said, pausing to make sure that I had her complete attention. "The younger Jedi ran a test on the child's blood. He is very strong in the Force due to the massive amount of midi-chlorians in his blood stream. These midi-chlorians seem to be the key to controlling the force. This child has more in his blood than even the strongest Jedi on the Council." I waited to see if my words would have the desired effect on the woman.

On the other side of the Comm. unit, the woman leans back in her chair and becomes very thoughtful. "This is going to work out better than I thought, I am changing the plan. I want you to make this boy your Padawan Learner, that way we will have complete control of the situation and then you will have the freedom to get away long enough to bring the child to me." After a short silence she heard him clear his throat, "Will that be possible since the Jedi already has a Padawan Learner?"  
  


"Sometimes it might have been better if I had permitted him to think for himself," she muttered angrily. "I don't know" she snapped, "Tell them he doesn't need you anymore. He is ready to go off by himself. Too bad that it was not him that faced the Sith. He would be gone and our problems would be solved. Any strange behavior that you exhibited could be attributed to grief and then there would be no question about taking the brat. Yes, tell them that you think the warrior is a Sith, but be careful, its too late in the game to be taken out by our ally. Remember that Master Jinn is considered a maverick and this will give you some leeway to take the child, but don't over do it. You are still supposed to fit in as much as possible." 

There was silence for a moment and then the man replied "Yes Mistress. We will be landing tomorrow and I will go before the Council. If everything goes as planned we should leave within the next few days."

"Excellent" she said "You WILL contact me again before you leave Coruscant with the boy."  
  
The woman closed the comm. panel, a slight smile playing on her lips. Everything was proceeding on schedule with only minor variations according to her plan. She stood up yawning and stretched her arms and legs. Pulling her long hair up into a twist and repositioning it in the silver clip, she straightened her clothes. **He should be close to waking up. The drug lasted 30 hours for a normal person, and he was exceptionally strong so she had planned for 22 hours. She had waited eleven long years to see his face when he discovered that she was free. She wanted him to know that she was back in control. She had controlled his destiny once and now after eleven years she had done it again. It was time for Qui-Gon Jinn to start paying for the time she had invested, and all of the problems he had caused her**.  
  
She hit the switch and waited for the cargo bay door to open. The lock on the door released with a loud clang. There, spread eagle on the floor was Qui Gon Jinn. He moved his head back and forth in an effort to see who had entered the room. She noticed that he was awake and her smile vanished. His waking up early had ruined her surprise. **Oh well**, she thought to herself, **I'll need to make the next dosage stronger**. Continuing to walk across the floor until she stood over him looking down into his face she sneered, "Well, well, if it isn't the famous Jedi Master. Tell me Jedi, who is the prisoner now?" Qui-Gon looked at the woman trying hard to understand the jumbled words without any sign of remembrance in his eyes. She watched his face realizing the drugs had impaired his thinking ability. She muttered to herself, "He is not coherent enough to comprehend his position and I don't have time for this right now." She picked up a hypo and pressed it against his neck giving the big Jedi a larger does of sedatives.    
  
Back on the transport to Coruscant  
  
Obi-Wan lay on his sleep couch thinking about the strange events of the day and the sudden changes in his Master. He didn't need to draw on the force to know that something had changed and everything felt wrong. At first he wanted to chalk it up to jealousy but that wasn't it either. His master had temporally adopted other pathetic life forms and he had never felt that something was amiss before. First the fight with the warrior was unusual. Qui-Gon was never that sloppy with his saber and he didn't seem focused during the battle. 

When he came aboard the transport Obi-Wan had the feeling that this was not the man he had grown up with. He had tried to ask his Master if he was Ok, but the Master's newest project succeeded in asking it first. His Master stood up, brushed himself off and replied, "Yes I'm ok, but that was a surprise that I won't soon forget". I was able to ask him, "What sort of creature was it?" **It had attacked us and I wanted to finish what Qui-Gon had started**. He evaded, "I'm not sure, it was after the Queen, and it was well trained in the Jedi arts." Then he said, "We must be patient". It is not unusual that my Master stressed patience, but he was withholding information from me. He sidestepped all other questions by introducing me to his new pet project. I shook the child's hand because Master Qui-Gon would expect it, but what I really wanted to do was shake my Master, to make him tell me what was wrong.  
  
Obi-Wan attempted to understand what was wrong with his master, by communicating privately though the bond.  {_Master**?**_} His effort was met with silence. Trying to reason why his master would not use the mind speech, he came up with the idea that Qui-Gon had been wounded in the struggle and did not want his Padawan to know. "Padawan," said Master Jinn, noticing the youth staring at him, "Please see that Anakin finishes his dinner. I find myself unable to focus since the battle and I feel extra meditation time is needed." {_Yes Master_} Obi-Wan tried the bond again.

 He waited, surely this time he would be answered, but again he felt nothing. Giving in for the moment, Obi turned away from Qui-Gon and headed to the kitchen when he heard faintly in his mind the words _{Thank You}_. This also bewildered him because the words were not spoken though the bond. Turning back he noticed the uncertainty on the other man's face, and wondered what had caused this confusion?  
  
With all the changes that the day brought, Obi-Wan had decided he would bunk in with his Master to make sure the older Jedi was all right. "Master, Padmé has put the boy to bed in my bed so I'll just bunk in with you tonight." "Go on to bed Padawan; I am going to stay up in the flight area for a while yet" Qui-Gon said watching the young man. "But Master," Obi-Wan started and was cut off when Qui-Gon gave him a look that would allow for no arguments. Obi- Wan sighed, "Yes Master," as he laid down on the sleep couch across from the door the older Jedi had just vanished through. 

Sleep was not long in coming to the young man, but it was not to be peaceful. In his sleep, he felt a wave of something cold passing though the force. **~~~** **_Then he heard his Master calling to him. Standing up, he tried to follow the voice. He tripped over something on the foggy floor. Standing back up he saw him. It was his master shackled to the floor in a bright room. The walls of the room were made of glass, so he could see the man but he couldn't help him. Obi-Wan began to beat on the walls trying to reach his Master. "Padawan help me please. Padawan I need...." The voice went dead. Fog had surrounded his Master and he was now completely alone_**_._ **~~~** Obi-Wan bolted upright in bed, sleep garments plastered to his body. He attempted to get his breathing under control, thinking it must have been a nightmare. 

Then something else occurred to him maybe it was a Force vision of the future. His Master was being held captive and he had no idea of how, when or even where this was to happen. Obi-Wan checked the bond to see if he had disturbed his Master, the strange feelings were still present but nothing else was amiss. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them tight to his body, he knew something was very wrong. Maybe if he talked with Master Yoda when he got back to Coruscant he could better understand how to protect his Master. So until then he would watch over Qui-Gon very diligently, and that way nothing could happen to him. The decision made, he lay down and slipped back into a dreamless sleep. 

Obi-Wan was completely unaware that he was being scrutinized by his Master's duplicate. **I am going to have to watch this young man he is beginning to become suspicious and we are only on our first day of the journey to Coruscant. I will need to evade him or he will know that I am not his Master. The Jedi gets love and I get the only what they are offering to him. One of these days I will be my own person not just a shadow of that Jedi.**


	3. The Padawan's Problem

See Ch1 for standard disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Three         A Padawan's Problem  
  
The room slowly spun in to focus. Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked around, trying to establish where he was. The one thing he did know for certain; he was alone. He seemed to remember waking up this way before and wondered if he was having a bad dream. In hopes of reaching his Padawan, he centered himself and began to reach out to the Force when he heard a whisper of subtle movement behind his head. He tried to discover who had entered the room. 

She was standing in the doorway watching as he struggled with the drugs and resulting confusion. A look of intense dislike and frustration crossed her face. No matter what she said, the damn Jedi refused to acknowledge her authority, and she had captured him yet again. He looked for a moment as if he was trying to recall who she was, he slowly shook his head and it fell back to the floor.  **Did he remember her**?** Had he destroyed her plans and her way of life thinking his actions would not come back and bite him**? 

The Jedi thought they were so superior to everyone else because they were above anger and revenge. Whereas all her thoughts and planning for the past eleven years was how to make him and the Senate pay. She stalked across the floor to stand in front of Qui-Gon. She could not have her revenge if he didn't even remember who she was. In a rage she stomped back across the floor and slammed her hand on the wall, hitting the button that controlled her little surprise for her unwilling guest.  
  
Qui-Gon's body heaved, thrashing and twitching against the restraints as electricity coursed though him. She watched his face as the pain registered with satisfaction. "The last time we talked you failed to answer my question. I'll ask it again, who is the prisoner now?" His face became calm as the electricity stopped. "Ah, so the Jedi do feel pain. I'll make a note of this. Thank you for your cooperation Jedi Master Jinn. I am happy to see that you are taking your job of serving the Republic so seriously," she said sarcastically. "I don't know if you remember me, but eleven years ago you sent me to a prison planet. I am back to finish what you interrupted. Are you ready to believe me now? The life you knew is gone forever and you are mine to do with however I wish. I take great joy in telling you; there will be no rescue.  No one knows you're gone. I created another to take your place. Don't you remember? You have already met him. You will not be missed."

Qui- Gon closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath, the pain was severe, but he needed to hang on to it for a little while longer. It would help to clear the drug induced haze from his mind. The woman seemed familiar somehow but he was not able to focus enough yet to remember. He knew he needed to be calm to access the force. **Be patient**, he told himself. The Force would not be out of reach much longer. 

The Jedi master knew that his Padawan was looking for him. She did not know Obi-Wan like he did. Obi- Wan would find him, unless he was able to extricate himself first. He was startled by the woman pressing a hypo to the side of his neck filled with more drugs. "Time for your nap Jedi. You won't be connecting to the Force because I have laced your sedative with a Force suppressant," she laughed. "We will talk again before this trip is finished."  
  
Back on the Nubian Transport  
  
If someone had asked Obi-Wan to describe how he felt just before they landed on Coruscant, he might have said distracted or agitated. The truth was he was nervous, but of course being a Jedi he could not admit that. The flight from the Outer Rim to Coruscant took 5 long days. Everyday his Master pulled farther away. Qui-Gon had not spoken to him privately through their bond at all. He didn't seem to want to be involved with anyone. It was as if he was a completely different man Obi-Wan thought and yet he knew that was impossible. The only consolation was that HIS Master was ignoring the boy too.  
  
Obi-Wan tried releasing his worries to the Force but that was not working either. He had tried to tell Qui-Gon about his feelings while they were aboard the Trade Federation ship but his stubborn Master refused to listen. He sometimes wondered what would become of Qui-Gon when he became Knighted and was no longer there to take care of him. **Probably be taken over completely by his projects,** Obi-Wan chuckled. Everyone in the cabin looked at him with surprise, everyone that is except his Master who was ignoring him.  
  
He looked at the viewer as Ric Olie continued telling Anakin about Coruscant. "It's a nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live there," Ric said. Obi-wan thought about the Planet he called home.  He had traveled to many planets since becoming a Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn. He tried to see Coruscant as Anakin would for the first time. Anakin's world had vast desert spaces with almost no commercial buildings or trees. Coruscant was a planet that was all cities with no open spaces just very tall skyscrapers. 

Obi-Wan sighed; **maybe I'm not being fair to the boy. It must be very difficult to leave everyone and everything you know to go to an unfamiliar place with people you have only known a couple days. What would my Master do to comfort the boy**?  Obi -Wan reached out and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder the same as his Master did for him. He was rewarded with a tentative smile and Obi-Wan smiled back.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan disembarked first and were met by Chancellor Valorium and Senator Palpatine. Qui-Gon proceeded to give a brief report of the mission to the Chancellor. Obi-Wan stood next to Qui-Gon half listening to his Master and wondered what would become of the child since he was too old for the Council to grant training. He watched as Padmé motioned for Anakin to follow her, and the boy looked at Qui-Gon for permission. Qui-Gon motioned the child to go with the Queen and Obi-Wan exhaled a sigh of relief. **Maybe he would become a ward of the Queen and he and his Master could get back to normal**.  
  
**I have to go before the Council and convince them that I am Qui-Gon Jinn and the looks I'm getting from the young Jedi tells me I'm failing**. 

My Mistress had drilled me on the procedures of the Jedi until I was comfortable using them. I don't know where she obtained all her information and I learned early not to ask questions. Anything having to do with the Jedi will send her into a rage. The last time I questioned her about them she used a neuroblaster resulting in my being paralyzed for several days.

I had studied the layout of Jedi Temple from diagrams provided by my Mistress.        

The Council chamber is in the center of the Temple and easy to find. **Reporting to the Council Chambers must be normal procedure because Kenobi is not challenging me. I am feeling more positive about my chances of success. **

Standing in the Council Chambers, Obi-Wan gazed out of the windows again half listening as his Master reported to the members. Suddenly Obi listened dumb founded as Qui-Gon finished his report by saying, "My conclusion is the person who attacked me on Tatooine is a Sith Lord."  **My Master has lost his mind** thought Obi-Wan as his mouth dropped open in surprise.                                                                                                          
  
Master Ki-Adi-Mundi not bothering to hide his irritation and dismay blurted, "Impossible, the Sith have been gone for a millennium."  **I wonder how my master knew it was a Sith Lord? Why did he not share his information with me? How did he know about them if they have been gone for a thousand years**? Obi speculated. "Threatened, the Republic is, if the Sith are involved" said Master Yoda watching Qui-Gon with a great deal of interest. 

**They think the Sith destroyed. Good, they will be so concerned with this new threat they won't have time to probe my actions**, Qui-Gon mused. The younger Jedi was shifting from one foot to another. **Can this boy feel my thoughts**?** Is being in constant contact allowing the boy to read his thoughts where he could not on the ship**?   
  
In truth, Obi-Wan was considering what Master Yoda had just said. **Maybe my Master has not lost his mind, maybe it was a Sith Lord and maybe my Master was just preoccupied**. His thoughts were interrupted by Master Windu, "This is difficult to accept Qui-Gon; I do not understand how they could have returned. 

**The Sith never really left, they have always been here** thought Qui-Gon. **There have always been two and my Mistress is working with one of them**. He was saved from having to make a reply by Yoda who looked very pointedly at Qui-Gon and said with a snort, "Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must." Yoda watched Qui-Gon and after a moment of deliberation said, "With this Naboo Queen, you must stay, protect her, you will." 

Obi -Wan listened to the murmurs of approval from the other Council Members voicing their belief in Qui-Gon's abilities. **I wonder if the Council Members had been with my Master for the last five days would they still believe in his abilities**? His Master had not spoken since completing his report concerning the Sith Lord.  This was confusing to Obi-Wan for his Master was usually more verbal with the Council. He watched his Master not noticing that Master Yoda had turned his attention to him. Mace Windu was dismissing his Master, when he felt something unrecognizable from his Master in the bond. Yoda echoed Master Windu's words, "May the Force be with you," and Obi-Wan turned to leave. Yet his Master made no effort to join him. 

**I knew it**, **Qui-Gon is going to talk to them about the boy**. When Qui-Gon finished telling them how Anakin might have been conceived by the midi-chlorians, and would bring balance to the force Obi-Wan groaned. The Council was shocked into silence once again. **Master Jinn has a knack for rendering people speechless today** Obi-Wand noted. Master Windu, the first to overcome his shock said, "You refer to the prophecy." 

Qui-Gon smiled **this just might go my way after all**. I hesitated and then said, "I don't presume," at that I was interrupted by the old Jedi Master, "But you do, revealed your opinion is," he snapped. Qui-Gon took a breath and thought **I over did it**.  I decided the best course of action was to defend my belief that the boy should be trained by telling them it was the will of the Force for me to find the boy. I knew it was a bit reckless, but in the end they agreed to test the boy. **I am sure that the Council does not suspect a thing**.

 The Jedi Master strode out of the Council chambers without seeing the speculative looks that Master Yoda was giving his receding back. Needing a moment's peace to collect my thoughts, I headed to one of the Temple's many gardens to meditate on what will happen if I fail to pull this off. **The pain my Mistress will inflict will be unbearable.  
**  
Obi-Wan on the other hand went looking for a small green Jedi Master, who had once been his Master's Master and understood Qui-Gon very well. "Master Yoda," Obi -Wan sat down in Yoda's quarters to enjoy a quiet a quiet lunch. "Questions, you have," Yoda said as he sat down in front of Obi-Wan. "Troubled you are, changes your Master has made, concerned you are, noticed, I have," Yoda continued. Obi-Wan was glad that he was not the only one to think his Master's behavior was odd. 

"Yes Master Yoda, he has been this way since we left Tatooine, after he came back with the boy. Now he wants the Council to believe that this boy is the one who will unite the Force. There are hundreds of these old prophecies that have almost become Jedi lore," Obi-Wan said tucking his hands back into his robes. "So sure you are, that the chosen one, he is not?" Yoda said. "Master Yoda, Master Qui-Gon is relying on instinct and we know that instinct is only good if born of the Force and not of emotion." Yoda looked at Obi-Wan his eyes narrowed down to mere slits, and he said, "Careful you must be, your own advice, you must follow." 

"Yes Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied. Realizing he was dealing with jealousy he sighed and stood up to leave. He turned to Yoda and said, "Thank you Master Yoda for the lunch and the advice." **I should go and find Qui-Gon** he thought as he left Yoda's living quarters.


	4. Swindling the Fates

Author note: standard disclaimers apply. Master Brauga is mine also.  
  
Chapter 4                         Swindling the Fates  
  
Obi-Wan left Master Yoda's quarters deep in thought. **Could My Master have sensed my jealousy and be pulling away? He is the closest thing to a father I have. Master Yoda was right. I do need to take my own advice**. It's time to go talk to my Master and explain my behavior.  
  
It was sunset by the time Obi-Wan found Qui-Gon standing on the balcony overlooking the city's traffic lanes. Obi-Wan had never been one to appreciate sunsets, but this one was exceptionally beautiful. Sunrise was Qui-Gon's favorite part of the day but if time permitted he would also watch the sunset. Today Qui-Gon seemed to be more pensive than usual if that were possible.** Could my Master still be worried about Anakin**? 

Qui-Gon takes his duty to his projects almost more seriously than he follows the dictates of the Council. Obi-Wan thought again about the time he would be knighted and hoped that he would still be able to care for his Master. Qui-Gon was a great warrior but he became diverted from the proper path too easily. "Master, I would like to talk with you," said Obi-Wan looking at his Master. 

The tall Jedi just stood there looking at the young man. **He is going to make this hard for me. I must have done something else the Jedi would have done differently**. Obi-Wan said, "I am sorry My Master. The boy will not pass the Council's test," Obi-Wan stopped as Qui-Gon drew a deep breath, "He is too old," Obi finished. 

The look on Qui-Gon's face told him that his protest had fallen on deaf ears. He would see that Anakin became a Jedi. The Council would deny him permission but he would continue. Obi-Wan sighed, " My Master, don't defy the Council, not again, please." Master Jinn replied, "I will do what I must Obi-Wan. Would you have me be any other way?" 

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment and then said; "Master you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the Code. You deserve to be there. You are the greatest swordsman in eight hundred years and one of the most able diplomats in the temple. You belong there and if you would just quitting fighting them with all these distractions you would be there. They will not go along with you this time my Master."  
  
The Tall Jedi looked down at the apprentice with something akin to wonder. In his short life span he had never felt an emotion directed toward him. **He loves me**… **no not me;** **He cares for the other one. It's an odd feeling to be cared about, for I have no delusions that my Mistress cares anything about me. I am nothing more than a tool. I am the means by which she will achieve her revenge. My only other reason for being is to verify whether a Jedi can be cloned and the Force controlled through him**. "You still have much to learn my young Padawan," said Qui-Gon, as he turned and strode off leaving a shocked apprentice watching his receding back. **Yes Master, but I don't think I'm the only one that needs to follow my own advice**.   
  
Two hours later Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are in the Council Chambers waiting to hear the decision concerning Anakin's fate. Obi wondered how Qui-Gon would attempt to influence the Council to see things his way. Master Yoda spoke first telling us that the test was in fact finished and Qui-Gon was correct. The Force was indeed strong in him. "He is to be trained then," Qui-Gon said with a slight sound of triumph in his voice. "No, he will not be trained," replied Master Windu. Both Anakin and Qui-Gon's faces crumpled, "But he is the chosen one." Everything I had prepared to say was instantly forgotten. 

 Obi-Wan felt waves of panic from his Master. He looked to see if others had felt the broadcast of fear. He saw Master Yoda looking at his former Padawan with a question as he said, "Clouded this boy's future is. Masked by his youth it is."  
  
**I can't fail she will be angry enough to kill me. Doing something drastic may be the only way to get the boy**. I collected my thoughts and said, "I will train him. I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Apprentice." 

The young Jedi stiffened with shock seeing a glimmer of hope on Anakin's face. A gasp was heard from the Council. Qui-Gon had shocked them into silence once again. What are you doing? You can have only one Padawan at a time. {_What am I Bantha Burgers_? _Oh Master what have you done this time_?}  Said Obi into the silent bond. The quiet was deafening as Yoda watched both Master and Apprentice. Finally he said, "An Apprentice, you have already, Qui-Gon," Yoda looked at Mace and then he finished, "Impossible it is to take a second." Mace said, "We forbid it." 

Hoping his mental shields were working, and looking back and forth between the two senior Jedi, Qui-Gon said, "Obi-Wan is ready." 

Oh Sith. Now he wants me to cover for him. Why has he done this to me? He is throwing me away for a stupid slave.  Trying unsuccessfully to hide his hurt and disappointment Obi-Wan said, "I am!" He hoped his shields held as he continued, "I am ready to take the trials". **I sure hope so since I have no choice in the matter.**   
  


Yoda's sleepy eyes measured the Apprentice and said, "Ready so early are you? What know you of ready?" Obi hardly glanced at his Master. _{__Thank you; you have now put me into the position of having to defy the Council. I know you believe you have a duty to the Force. That I can understand but Master why should it come at my expense? I might disagree with you in private, but I have always been faithful to you in public. Why can't I, for once in my life, be more important than one of your projects__?_}  Every Jedi in the room could see the antagonism between Master and Padawan.  
  
"Obi-Wan is headstrong and he has much to learn of the living Force but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me," said Qui-Gon hoping to undo some of the damage and maybe soften the blow by placing the blame on myself. This young man's opinion had begun to matter very much to me. Maybe My Mistress' plan is not going to work after all. Yoda watched the Jedi shift from one foot to the other under the old Master's gaze. Qui-Gon reinforced his mental shields in the hopes that a casual scan would reveal nothing to the wizened old Master. Like this Qui-Gon is not. Yoda, narrowing his eyes, shook his head and said, "Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready Qui-Gon, more to learn Obi-Wan has." 

Obi-Wan felt like Master Yoda had just used him for saber practice. **What is this dump on Obi day**? To learn that he was disposable to his Master was one thing but for the Council to have no faith in him was quite another **especially after I spent so much time defending them to my Master**. He had been humiliated yet again. His Master was definitely back from wherever he had been for the last week but Obi-Wan no longer cared. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to focus on what was being said in the chambers. Obi knew he needed to control his anger before he became too verbal.  
  
He was grateful when his Master turned and led Anakin from the Council Chambers. Obi started to follow when Master Yoda stopped him, "More to say we have." Obi-Wan looked up," A disturbance we have sensed in your Master. Like this we do not. Behaving like a Jedi he is not. Right to be concerned, you were," the little Green Jedi said. Obi looked around the room to see the other members of the Council nodding in agreement. "Investigate this matter we must. More to say we will have on your return from Naboo. May the Force be with you, Padawan Kenobi," said Yoda dismissing the young Jedi.  
  
En Route to Naboo  
  
It had been five days since he and his Master had talked about anything except business and Obi suspected that was only for the Queens benefit. He had wanted to talk to his Master about Anakin before they started back to Naboo but Qui-Gon had become angry and told him to get on the ship like he was a five-year-old initiate again. Obi would not admit that he was acting like a child. It was not going to get any better for Anakin because everyone was now ignoring the boy. Obi began to feel ashamed of his behavior but he did nothing to change the situation. 

He tried to meditate but was unable to find his center enough to release his frustration to the Force. Obi-Wan finally gave up and went to bed on the sleep couch next to Qui-Gon. The realization that the gulf between Master and Padawan had reached the level where everything else was pushed aside made Obi more determined to resolve the dispute between him and his Master.  
  
Tomorrow they would land and begin to put the Queen's plan into action. Obi doubted that it would work since most of it hinged on the Gungans. He had met them and they didn't impress him much. 

Obi turned over for what must have been the twentieth time unable to get to sleep. Lately his dreams were becoming more terrifying and try as he might to figure out what they meant the answers eluded him. In the dream he could see his Master chained unable to move and in pain, but he could not help him. There was something very unusual about these dreams. They seemed almost familiar as though he had gone through them before.  
  
Obi drifted into a deep sleep when suddenly he heard **~~~** **_himself scream NO and saw his Master fall to his knees. Obi-Wan rushed over to hold the dying man._** **~~~** Awakened by the dream, Obi had a bad feeling and he was unable to go back to sleep this night. The need to make amends with his Master was suddenly uppermost in his mind  
  
Dual of the Fates   
  
Master and Padawan usually fought as a team but Master Jinn seemed to have lost his focus. He kept allowing the Sith Lord to separate them. The battle was taking longer than it should have. Qui-Gon was tiring and Obi-Wan could not understand what was wrong with his Master. The last fall Obi-Wan took separated them once again. They were now trapped behind laser doors and the next time the doors opened Qui-Gon would rush the Sith.  
  


**I can no longer fool this young man into thinking that I'm his Master. Soon he will know the difference. He will keep looking for the Jedi and my Mistress will kill him. I have failed my mission and dying at the hands of this creature is infinitely better than anything she has in store for me. I can almost feel the boy telling me to wait. We will fight him together.** He smiled and pretended it was him that Obi was concerned for. The doors opened and he rushed the Sith. Obi ran as fast as he could, screaming at Qui-Gon through the bond. {_No Master, why didn't you wait for me_?} The energy barrier closed again cutting him off from his Master and the battle that Qui-Gon was losing. 

It was then that Obi-Wan understood the cold feeling and the vision of his Master dying that had been in his dream. Watching the two men fight; Obi-Wan hoped with all his very being that he was wrong that he did not know what was going to happen. He saw the Sith hit Qui-Gon in the chin to force his arms above his head. He followed up with a direct stab of the lightsaber into his midsection. Qui-Gon collapsed and the only sound to be heard was a whoosh of air and the crackle of energy as the doors began to open. 

Obi-Wan screamed, "NOOOOO," as he watched the Sith turn toward him with a feral smile. All of the hatred and anger came pouring out of Obi-Wan like floodgates had just been released. A slight miscalculation gave the Sith an opportunity to send Obi over the edge of the pit. He reached out and grabbed a metal projection and watched his lightsaber fall past him toward the bottom of the pit.  
  
He could feel a change in the Force and he knew he was loosing the man that had meant so much to him for all of his life. The young Padawan had to be there, he had to say goodbye. He calmed his mind and vaulted straight up and out of the pit. Holding out his hand for His Master's lightsaber, he swung with all the strength he had left and cut the Sith in half. 

Rushing to his Master's side Obi pulled the dying man into his lap and rocked him gently. Qui-Gon spoke with urgency, "The boy, train the boy, promise me." **I must protect him from my Mistress**. "He is the chosen one," he said as he reached up and wiped the tears off the young Jedi's face. **He is crying for me not for the other one. I must tell him where to find his Master, **he thought as the darkness claimed him**.** Obi-Wan watched the man he loved so much, his Father, his Master, and his best friend take his last breath. "Yes Master, I will train Anakin to be a Jedi just as I have promised."  
  
Obi-Wan was in denial for the next four days. He knew that any minute his Master would walk through the door as though he had never been gone. Brauga, his master's closest friend tried to tell him the reason Qui-Gon had made him promise to train the boy was to keep Obi from following him into death. Obi smiled to himself and wondered. It sounded exactly like something his Master would do. He always seemed to have a lesson to teach and even in death he was faithful to his projects. The best that he could do was to honor his promise to Qui- Gon. He would see him again and when he did, Obi-Wan wanted his Master to be proud. He was going to have to defy the Council to train Anakin but they should be used to it by now he mused.  
  
The Funeral of a Beloved Master  
  
The journey he had taken with his Master had been long and rewarding, Obi-Wan thought as he watched the fire consume the body of the most important person in his life. He hoped he would be able to have the same relationship with his new Padawan learner. "Padawan," it sounded strange coming from his mouth. It sounded even stranger to hear himself referred to as Master. He looked at the child he was now responsible for and realized that they had just cheated the fates. It was too bad it could not be the same for his Master.  
  
  



	5. Murphy's Law

Authors note:  See chapter 1 for standard disclaimers.    The plot thickens!

  
Chapter 5                   Murphy's Law  
  
The instrument panel let out a soft whistle to announce the arrival at the coordinated destination. The ship skimmed in to the atmosphere of an outer rim planet, Sevac II. The onboard surveying equipment allowed the captain her first view of the planet below. She drew in a breath, amazed at the unbroken rings of massive volcanoes continually erupting near the planet's equator. A beautiful blue ocean swirled along the coastline and continent sized orange and green colonies glowed with an eerie but beautiful silver light as the planet rotated into the night cycle.  
  
Dakota looked at the planet and sighed. It was one of the most beautiful sights from space. She was well aware that once she reached land her opinion would change. **Planets like this one caused her to wish she could settle down and have a life of sanity and a family**. Dakota had embarked on her career as a freighter captain when her family had enough money to leave from the mining colony on Isbark. She had received promises of limitless wealth, travel to glamorous exotic worlds, and the ability to be her own boss. 

**She had found these promises partially true. The work did pay well in fees and commissions. However, the bulk of the untold riches belonged to the greedy corporations that she contracted to. The exotic destinations consisted of dirty space docks on backwater worlds, and as for being your own boss; it too had its drawbacks. No backup was available, and pirates found lone freighters easy pickings.  
**  
She looked at the instrument panel and sighed. In twenty minutes, she would be landing at the spaceport of Sevac's capital city. Her ship, Moondrifter, was the only home she had and most of her profits went toward keeping her freighter mechanically sound so that it was fast and efficient. Carrying only minimal weapons, it was built for maneuverability not combat. 

The ship was large but the living space was far from luxurious. The navigational area was small and cramped, with two chairs, a console, a jumble of instruments, vents, pipes, and wires. Behind the pilot's seat were two narrow bunks, several storage containers for personal items and food, a small galley, a droid storage area and a shower with a small toilet area. The remainder of the ship was devoted to cargo space.  
  
The Captain glanced out of the observation window and watched the surface of the planet come rushing up to meet her. She radioed Port Control for permission to land and was told to proceed to docking bay sixteen. "Acknowledged Port Control, heading for docking bay sixteen, Moondrifter out." 

She dropped the landing gear and slowly eased the big ship into the assigned space. Docking procedures completed, she picked up her paperwork and disembarked her ship. Dakota stopped at the Port Authority's office to leave a copy of her manifest and instructions for stowing the cargo she was picking up.  She was now free to do some much needed shopping for food supplies, some personal items, and parts for her ship.

 This trip was to be a lengthy one with no chance for shopping until she stopped at the next port to drop this cargo. Having made all the arrangements possible, she headed into town.  
  
The Best Laid Plans  
  
One week ago, Jenna Zan Arbor would have said that nothing could possibly go wrong with her plans. She had the universe by the tail so to speak. Then out of nowhere, everything that could go wrong did. Her clone had disappeared, the Dark Lord who was her source of information about everything Jedi, refused to talk to her, and lastly the hired help was being difficult.  

She had specifically told the Clone that he was to communicate with her prior to leaving Coruscant. The whole plan revolved around him. He was always very obedient thanks to the gene altering technique she had used in his creation. Being one day late was excusable, however twelve days was totally unacceptable. 

The Sith Lord was her next complication. He had arranged her escape from the prison planet, for a price of course. All of the research information on the cloning process as well as the use of her Qui-Gon Jinn to destroy the Jedi from within was his price. She did not like the idea of owing anyone anything but similar goals was a powerful incentive to join forces.

 The Sith wanted control over her project and he felt she could postpone her desire for revenge on one Jedi so that he could destroy the entire Jedi Order from within. Jenna had left several messages for him to make contact with her but there had been no answer to any of them.  
  
The last and by far the easiest problem was Marcus. The shuttle that had taken Qui-Gon away from Tatooine needed to be concealed so that it could not be traced to her. She selected her home planet of Sevac II, believing that no one would think she would be so careless as to put it there. 

Marcus told her just before leaving with the shuttle that he was finished working for her and that he wanted his money. His exact words were, "You're telling me that this is a Jedi. I didn't sign on to get killed. When I get back I'm leaving so have my money ready." Jenna decided that a little persuasion was in order. He could see things her way or she would kill him and get somebody else.  
  
Several times her unwilling guest had awakened before the next scheduled shot. It seemed that less and less time elapsed between shots so another solution was needed to keep the Jedi Master under control. The problem was solved when she hit upon the idea to use a Force collar preventing his access to the Force and then simple restraints would be sufficient to keep him under control. 

She started back to the cargo bay to check up on Qui-Gon when she heard the Comm. panel beep, signaling an incoming message. Jenna flipped open the channel to hear Lord Sidious, himself say, "Arbor, My apprentice, Darth Maul is dead at the hands of Obi- Wan Kenobi and your Clone is dead as well. Your plan has failed." She heard him close the Comm. channel ending the conversation. 

Shock overwhelmed her and she sat down unable to believe he was dead. When she had calmed herself she remembered that she still held Qui-Gon Jinn in her cargo bay and she could still have her revenge. **No matter how or what she planned somehow the damn Jedi always interfered. Not this time she vowed to herself**. Settling herself in the pilot's chair, she programmed the coordinates for Sevac II where she would pick up Marcus and make the short flight to her home base.  
  
The Capital City of Sevac II was a dirty little spaceport far beyond the rim of outer planets. There was no law here and no one would bother her. It was healthy to mind one's own business if you wanted a long life span. She felt safe here both from the Jedi and from Lord Sidious in the event he sent somebody to find her. 

Jenna entered the cargo bay door and found the Jedi still sleeping from the last sedative. She slipped the Force collar around his neck. **That will hold you until I return**, she mused. 

Marcus had told her he would be waiting in a small tavern just beyond the spaceport. A blaster at her side, she walked rapidly through the busy streets finding the tavern exactly where Marcus had told her it was located. 

She pushed open the dilapidated door and entered the dimly lit room. Once inside the room the small hairs on the back of her neck began to stir. The argument in the rear of the building caused her to pause and she decided to remain near the front of the place. She ordered a drink and looked around hoping Marcus was already there but all she saw were two beings arguing among themselves. One of them sounded like a Wookie. **Well no contest there, anyone crazy enough to anger a Wookie deserved what he got,** she laughed at her caustic joke. 

The argument between the Wookie and the Space Pilot continued to escalate until the Pilot pulled his blaster and fired three times. His first shot went into the wall and the resulting scramble for cover was instantaneous. His second shot went wide of its mark ricocheting off the metal railing and hitting Jenna Zan Arbor in the center of her forehead. The third shot went harmlessly into the floor. The Wookie had no trouble subduing the Pilot but Jenna Zan Arbor's planning was forever finished.  
  
A wiry man entered the bar and stopped just inside the door of the noisy establishment. His large wide set eyes scanned the faces of the patrons looking for his employer. He fidgeted and looked nervously at his surroundings watching as two medical droids began the process of removing a body from the room. He saw no sign of Jenna and he wished that she would hurry. He didn't like being here. This place could be a trap and he had no intention of being caught here at the end of nowhere. Marcus just wanted his money and a quick transport in any direction. He caught the bartender's eye and ordered a drink while he waited for his employer. 

The drink arrived at same moment as the medical droids moved the body past him and toward the door. On He was unable to believe it was the body of Jenna Zan Arbor, his employer, floating past him. On her face was a look of haughty denial. He dropped onto the stool next to him and emptied his drink in one swallow. 

Marcus had almost no money and he was trapped here on this dismal world; he needed a plan of action NOW. The shuttle was where he could get to it but he didn't know if had been stolen. It was better not to count on it even if he could sell it because somebody could be trying to trace the Jedi.  He was not going to take the blame for this one. **He was just the hired help**.  
  
**Zan Arbor may have enough money aboard her ship to pay me** he thought, **and then again she no longer needs the ship so why shouldn't I just take it**? All things considered, Jenna's ship seemed the most logical answer to his problem. He remembered too that the Jedi had not seen him so he had no worries about being caught. Just get rid of the Jedi and he would have a ship and money. His problems would all be solved.

Qui-Gon was still chained in the cargo bay of Jenna's ship. Killing an unarmed helpless individual was not something he wanted to do. Marcus ordered another drink to help him get up his courage. At last he headed out the door of the bar and down the street to the Port Authority where he located the ship in docking bay fifteen. 

Marcus entered the transport and began searching it for anything of value; ownership papers and credits would be ideal for his purpose. He had been searching for about an hour without finding much other than the papers for the ship when he noticed the blinking red light on the Comm. Panel. 

The message left by Darth Sidious filled him with elation. **The Clone was dead so he wouldn't have to deal with him either. Now only the real Jedi was left and since he had never seen Marcus' face why not just dump him in the spaceport out of sight, take the transport and leave. The ship could take him far enough away to be sold for enough money to get him to the other side of the galaxy.**  
  
Quietly he opened the door to the cargo bay and looked to see if the Jedi was still chained to the floor and in a drugged sleep.  The tall Jedi Master was on his back and still in his chains. Marcus quietly crossed the floor and checked to see if he was awake. 

He unchained Qui-Gon, hoisted him up on his shoulder, staggered down the ramp and into the docking area never noticing the addition of a collar around his neck. He was almost to the next docking bay when he heard a Security Detail checking ships and dark areas. 

In a panic he stumbles up the loading ramp of the next ship; his heart beating as though it would burst. Security was just outside, he could hear them talking and he scrambled farther into the ship. "I'll never get him out of here," he mumbled, "He' just too damn heavy." **Suddenly it hit him, why do I have to get him out of here?  Why not just hide him in here and by the time he comes to nobody will be able to connect me to this**. 

 Marcus looked for a likely spot to leave the Jedi and he found the perfect place, the droid storage area. Placing the Jedi in a sitting posture Marcus closed the door and departed the ship feeling as though he had solved all his problems.  
  
Dakota Rains hated shopping. She did it as infrequently as possible. Hurrying though the little store, she places the order to be calculated and delivered to her ship. She completed her shopping and assumed that by this time all the cargo had been loaded. She returned to the docking bay to find that indeed her ship was ready to go. Since her bonuses and contracts depended on the delivery of her cargo on time; she hurried through the storage of the supplies and commenced take off procedures. Within the hour, she was blasting off into space very unaware that she had acquired a very unusual passenger.  
  



	6. Suprises

A/N: See chapter 1for the standard disclaimers. Here is the next offering. Enjoy. If you are enjoying please let me know. 

Chapter 6                           Surprises

Obi-Wan looked around the common room of the quarters he had shared with his Master Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn. He noted the disorder that the apartment was left in just before they had gone to Naboo.  Six weeks had passed since he had been here and the place had a stale musty smell. This was the one thing both Obi and Qui-Gon liked least about coming home after a long mission.

Data pads littered the tables, the couch, and the cushions were piled on the floor behind the couch. Obi picked up the mess in the living room taking care to put the personal things in the boxes he had brought with him. Finishing the cleaning and packing everything else, Obi-Wan walked hesitantly to the door of Qui-Gon's sleeping quarters. This was the last room he needed to pack and he almost expected to find his Master lounging on the bed reading a book.

Obi knew this was the end of what had been the worst time in his life. He opened the door and stepped into the room recollecting all the times he had come here for instructions, for help with his problems or to just talk to his Master. His eyes took in the messy state of the room. There were clothes and books as well as data pads laying everywhere. Shaking his head and chuckling, it seemed to Obi that he and his Master had traded habits. **He became the neat one and Qui-Gon became …well a lot more complacent about cleaning**.

 Obi could almost quote some lectures he had received on the state of his room. The small chuckle turned to sobs as memories of mission's they had gone on together and meditation times they had shared came flooding back. The leisure activities they both enjoyed played through his mind as though it was a reel of pictures being played just for him. 

Obi-Wan could not live here again and yet he knew that all of his Master's personal items must be cleared out so that someone else could have the apartment. Sitting down on Qui-Gon's sleep couch, he felt something under his thigh, a data pad, and he recalled that his Master liked to read before going to sleep. The data pad being here was odd because printed page books were the only type of leisure reading that his Master made time for when they were at home.

Obi turned the data pad on and began reading it. By the third sentence he was in a state of shock. The text contained temple records concerning Knighting Ceremonies. His Master had been looking into the requirements for having him Knighted before he found Anakin.  Blinking back tears, Obi-Wan had assumed that he had been pushed aside for the, "Chosen One". He should have had more trust in his Master. By this time the tears were running freely down his face. 

Leaving the dresser until the very last thing, he packed all the books and the small things that Qui-Gon had picked up on the many planets they visited. These were things he wanted to keep and so he labeled each box carefully knowing that he would want to go through it when he didn't hurt quite so much. 

At last unable to avoid the dresser any longer and starting at the bottom; he opened the drawers one by one. Pulling out extra tunics and placing them in a box, Obi intended to give them to someone else who might need new ones.

The last drawer he thought and pulled it open. Reaching into the drawer to remove the under garments, Obi-wan discovered the one thing that he had never imagined he would see. He held his breath and removed the clothes from around a package wrapped in silver paper. A card had been placed on the top of the long thin box. The card had the simple words, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, written in his Master's hand. 

Obi picked up the heavy package, his hands shaking and put it on top of the boxes that he would be taking to the new home he would be sharing with Anakin. Unable to take his eyes off the package, he finished cleaning out the drawer. **This was the last gift he would receive from his Master and he just couldn't bring himself to open it, not yet**.

Fourteen hours out of Sevac II

Moondrifter sailed through space on the way to her first stop; an agricultural planet in the Deral system to deliver a cargo of machine parts to the farmers. Dakota didn't know how long she had gone without sleep but this area of space was usually quiet, a good time for some shuteye. Dakota set her ship's coordinates and programmed the autopilot to perform the ship's functions for the next eight hours. Setting the computerized alarm system to wake her in the event of an emergency, she made a last minute check of all the panels and rolled into the bottom bunk for some much needed rest. 

Unable to say what had awakened her or how long she had slept; she lay quiet for several minutes listening to the sounds of the ship. Dakota heard nothing out of ordinary, just the usual sounds of a loaded freighter. Something bothered her though, something was not quite right. She was alone on the ship and none of the alarms had awakened her.

The thought that she must be imaging things flashed through her mind and the idea of the vacation that everyone told she needed sounded so good. Maybe she would take time off, relax and have some fun after this contract was complete. She dismissed her thoughts assuming she was just over tired and maybe a little nervous at the long distance she still had to go and she rolled over drifting back sleep.

Qui-Gon awoke to a nagging pain in his neck, "Well," he sighed, "That's new; normally it's my shoulders that hurt." Reaching his hand up to massage his sore muscles, he touched a metal ring around his neck and touched it again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Unable to see anything in the inky darkness he tried to access the Force but found it out of reach. 

Something stirred in his mind**. I reached my arm over my head. When did I get my arm loose**? Slowly he reached out with his other hand. At this point Qui-Gon discovered that he could also move his legs and he stretched each limb as far as it would go without trying to stand. Unable to squelch the moan of relief that escaped, he carefully moved his hands and body and discovered that he was in a sitting position leaning against what felt like a wall. 

Reaching up his arm as far as he could, the Jedi moved his hand down the wall until he met the floor. Qui-Gon didn't remember it being so dark the last time he was awake. The room was dry and it smelled dusty like it hadn't been used for sometime. He remembered being chained to the floor in a bright room and a woman giving him shots. He wondered if this was the same ship and if not, **how did I get here? Why am I unchained**? Not having the answers to those questions he added one more. **How long was I unconscious this time**? 

Realizing the dizziness, nausea, and the ever-present headache were related to the drugs he had been given, Qui-Gon decided that patience and some meditation time would help to clear the drugs from his mind and body.

The best way to get out of here will be to go in one direction until a door or an exit point can be found. Taking care not to make any noise, he edged along the wall until he found a door. Qui-Gon listened for several minutes to the sounds of the ship but heard no sounds coming from other life forms. 

There were no squeaks or scrapes as he slowly pulled the door open pausing to listen every few inches. At last the door was open enough to allow him to step out into the cargo area. Walking slowly and quietly, he moved through the crates and pallets careful not to bump into anything that might fall or make noise. Moments later he stopped and allowed his eyes to become accustomed to the small amount of lighting coming from panels in the flight control area. 

Soft sounds of someone sleeping drew his attention and he looked carefully at the bunks just behind the pilot's chair. He could just make out the form of a small female in the lower bunk. Qui-Gon wondered if this was the same woman that had administered the drugs to him.  **It was definitely not the same ship. The other one had felt smaller and more compact. This one had a darker interior and it was much noisier**. 

Questions raced through his mind. **Who had given him the drugs? How long had he been a prisoner? How did he get free? The last and most important question, where in Sith was he? **

The tall Jedi tried to access the Force for the second time but still could not reach it. He checked his bond with Obi-Wan and that too failed. He didn't understand why he couldn't reach his Padawan. **Was Obi-Wan looking for him and what had happened with mission**?

Quietly he walked past the sleeping female and sat down in the passenger seat where he could watch her. Focusing his thoughts, he decided to re-examine all the facts he could remember from the beginning of the mission on Coruscant. The landing on and the flight from Naboo through the Trade Federation Blockade and the damage to the ship; all these facts were clear in his mind. 

The forced landing on Tatooine and the meeting with the boy Anakin Skywalker as well as the pod races were all things he remembered being involved with. Qui-Gon remembered leaving his Padawan with the Queen's transport and going into town to get the boy. Anakin's stop at the fruit stand to say goodbye to Jira. Seeing the man who looked like him on the street in Mos Espa on Tatooine. These were the last things he remembered except for small fragments of time when he was awake and before he was drugged again. Then he woke up here, wherever here was.

Qui-Gon continued to watch the sleeping woman still trying to decide if she was the woman that had administered the drugs. The need to be familiar with the operation of the ship impelled him to check the chronometer as well as the autopilot and the coordinates for the ship's destination. He quietly poked around the pilot's chair making a general search of the flight deck for anything that might be used as a weapon against him. Qui-Gon found a blaster and proceeded to remove it from the vicinity of the pilot's reach. 

The tall man stretched his legs making a small noise at the same time the alarm beeped to wake the pilot. Dakota slowly turned over, sat up, and arched her back, stretching her arms over and behind her head. She swung her legs off the bunk, about to stand up when she saw a man sitting in the passenger seat of her ship calmly watching her.

tbc


	7. Master Found

A/N    Master Brauga Kodiak and his Padawan Élan Ryos belong to me. See chapter 1 for standard disclaimers.

Chapter 7                  A Master Found

Dakota Rains had never been called speechless in her life but this time she couldn't seem to get her tongue unstuck from the roof of her mouth. 

Taking the initiative, Qui-Gon said, "Hello, I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. It appears I've hitched a ride with you to your next destination." 

"What are you…? How did you… Who are you?" she stammered fear tightening her throat and stomach. She was alone. There was no place to hide and Moondrifter would not land for another two days. In her mind the best way to protect herself was to divert his attention by talking while she considered what to do next. Qui-Gon watched the woman noting her look of panic and felt reasonably sure that he had never been her prisoner. "Well say something, why are you on my ship and how did you get here?" Before Qui-Gon could answer her, she asked, "When did you get aboard?"  

"I'll tell you what I know of my arrival here but I believe it will contribute to our discussion if you'll please tell me your name." 

"I'm Dakota Rains, this is my ship and I haul freight for Cargo Transport Inc," she replied.

"I'm a Jedi Knight and while on a mission I was abducted, held prisoner, and put aboard your ship. I recall the woman that held me prisoner also kept me drugged. I never saw anyone but her so I have no idea how many people were involved. I was on another ship but for how long I don't know and I have no recollection of how I got here or who brought me. As to when I got here, it must have been during your last stop.'' 

Dakota observed the huge shoulders and long arms of her unwelcome passenger, assessing her chances of retrieving the blaster hidden under the pilot's chair. **He is a very tall man and without climbing over his legs, there is no possible way to defend either my ship or myself. I have neither the room nor the training to get away from him and no place to go if I were to succeed in attaining my freedom. I'm not sure if I believe him or not;  if he is dangerous there is nothing I can do about it right now**. Deciding cooperation would be her best defense for now she said, "My last stop was on a planet called Sevac II. Perhaps you were there." 

"Did you say Sevac II?" The name seemed familiar and the Jedi wondered if he and Obi-Wan had been sent there on a mission? **Sevac II** thinking about the new information he had acquired. Suddenly, he remembered the taunts of his captor, the electric shocks, and the resulting pain coursing through his body**. The words, "You were mine then, and now you belong to me again," **reverberated through his mind**.  **The answer came like a flash of light**. I know. I have it now. Those words recall a long forgotten memory of my time as a prisoner of the scientist, Jenna Zan Arbor. **After his escape,Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone to Sevac II seeking information abouther**. Her home planet is Sevac II.**

 Qui-Gon decided to try to make the young woman feel a little less apprehensive about her unwanted passenger. Perhaps she might be willing to help if he could relieve her doubts and fears. So he opted to tell her about his and Obi-Wan's first experience with Jenna Zan Arbor and why she might want revenge.

"Jenna is a scientist who sought to control"…. a loud rumbling sound cut off his next words. The woman looked up startled and then she did the last thing Qui-Gon would expect; she burst out laughing. **Very dangerous**, she thought, **this huge man silenced by a rumbling stomach. **

The tall Jedi showed his amusement with a soft smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes. **I'm supposed to be one of the most able diplomats and experienced negotiators in the temple. My hunger making itself obvious accomplished what all my conversation and about fifty years of Jedi training failed to do, put her at ease.**

"Captain, as much as I would like to finish our conversation, I would appreciate some food first. I believe you can hear me better without the complaints of my stomach. I'm sure that I have eaten, I just don't remember the last time." His last words were punctuated by another growl and he wondered **how Obi-Wan, being constantly hungry as he grew up, kept his stomach from being so noisy.**

Dakota looked at the large man trying to decide how much food he could consume. She had planned meals for only one person for the four-day trip and she hoped there would be enough for the both of them.

Qui- Gon watched as the woman carried two small plates of food from the heating unit and placed them on the table. He saw the woman's hands tremble and opening the dialogue he said, "Thank you for sharing your food with me. He smiled gently and began to eat.

It was her turn to scrutinize him. Dakota didn't believe for a moment that the man was a Jedi Knight. **One does not capture a Jedi; they are invincible with special mind powers and laser swords. Judging by the looks of him it's more likely that he's a runaway slave. The dirty frayed and worn garments, his long stringy hair and unkempt beard;** **no not a Jedi at all**. She didn't agree with the idea of one person owning another.  **Maybe I can help him find his way to freedom and hey, it might make him less inclined to kill me later on.**

Qui-Gon finishing the last bites of food on his plate and draining his cup of tea, let out a sigh of relief. His stomach was not full but it was no longer growling. He looked down at her plate and noticed that she had not eaten. **Oh Force, I'm starving. I will never again give Obi-Wan a hard time about the amount of food he consumes, **he thought smiling at her. "Aren't you going to eat," he asked pleasantly. 

Startled by his question, she looked down at the food she had been toying with. "No, I guess I'm not hungry," she said pushing the plate toward Qui-Gon, "You have it." The Jedi felt appreciative since he was unable remember the last time he ate.

This time he paused between bites to talk. At first he tried to keep the conversation light, but he noticed she remained apprehensive. Finally with the second plate of food cleared he said, "I know it's difficult to trust me after the way we met, but I can prove what I say is true."Dakota did not know what to think. He was offering to prove that he was a Jedi.

Seeing the unspoken questions on her face, he held up his hand and said, "Does your ship have long range communication equipment?"

 She nodded hesitantly and asked, "Are you familiar with voice only instruments?"  

"Yes I am proficient in all forms of equipment it is required skills for every Jedi, with your permission, I'll place a message to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. They will verify I'm Qui-Gon Jinn."

Entering the flight deck, Qui-Gon sat down and keyed in the Temple frequency, "Please transmit this message to the Council immediately. This is Qui-Gon Jinn. I am reporting to you from the Deral System. I am unable to continue the mission to Naboo. I have been held was attacked and held prisoner for three weeks. I will provide details later. I am without credits or transport. Please advise. Jinn out."

The message placed, Qui-Gon asked, "Until they respond may I use the fresher? I am afraid that it has been too long since I have cleaned up." 

"The fresher is behind the bunks and I think there might even be an extra flight suit you can borrow until your clothes are clean. By the way, you might want to take off that strange necklace before it turns your neck any greener," she said pointing to the door.

**Necklace? **Qui-Gon thought, **Yes, now I remember; during my self-appraisal I felt a metal ring around my neck. **Discovering that he was no longer in chains caused him to forget that minor detail. "Would you describe it for me please? " he asked somewhat urgently. 

Confused by his new manner, Dakota said, "It's a silver band about ¼  inch wide." Knowing that to describe it better, she had to see it more clearly and she would need to move closer. She stood up and walked over to him, nervously lifting his long hair out of the way. She thought, **Ugh, he's right, he stinks**. Clearing her throat she replied, "There are no visible markings or clasps," and she moved quickly away from him. 

Qui-Gon could not stop the feeling of disappointment that showed on his face; now he understood why the Force was just out of reach. Remembering that Jenna Zan Arbor was the woman who had held him captive provided the knowledge that the band around his neck was a Force suppressor.The pieces now in place, he knew much of what had happened to him. **Now all I have to do is figure out how to remove the collar without getting my head blown off**. 

Qui-Gon stood up and walked back to the droid closet where he had regained consciousness. Dakota followed behind him trying to comprehend his reason for coming to this part of the ship.  Entering the room he asked, "Dakota where are the lights?" As Qui-Gon said "lights", the room became illuminated.

"What are you doing," she asked watching Qui-Gon search the floor. 

"Looking for the devise that opens the collar. I'm hoping that whoever dumped me on your ship also left it behind."

The two of them spent the next five minutes searching the droid closet. He hid his frustration at not finding the device. Qui-Gon knew that once he got back to the temple they could remove the collar but he hated being without the Force for so long. "I will go and use your fresher now," he said fighting to regain his earlier calm. 

Dakota, mutely aware of his disappointment, nodded and went to find the extra flight suit as she had promised**. I'm glad Jax was a tall man** thinking about her last co-pilot. Handing the garment to the Jedi, she returned to the flight area. Sitting down in the captain's chair and checking the panels, she verified their course and arrival time.

She reached for the blaster under the seat and found it gone.  **How long did he sit there, watching me sleep**? she wondered**. If he had wanted to harm me he could have done so while I was sleeping. I thought him a runaway slave.  His garments would be well worn if he was a Jedi. His hair and beard would be unkempt if he was a prisoner like he said. Possibly he is a Jedi**. She laughed, **I guess you can't believe everything you hear about them. **

It would take several hours for a communication  to reach the planet of Coruscant and several more hours to receive one back. Dakota told herself to relax, the reply from Coruscant could be positive.  

Qui-Gon stood in the fresher letting the hot water massage his aching muscles and trying not to think about how old he felt. **Is Obi-Wan looking for me? What happened with the Queen of Naboo? What has become of Anakin**? Knowing that he would have to wait until he received a communication from temple for answers to all his questions; he thought about the woman he had hitched a ride with. **I will need to get credits from the temple to pay for her generosity**. Stepping out of the steamy water he reached for his dirty clothes, he needed to wash them also.

The Celestial Gardens on Coruscant

The lone figure kneeled, head bowed low, under the purple leaves of the Jaffi tree in the center of the Celestial Gardens. Obi -Wan was unable to focus his mind with the total concentration needed for meditation. He needed to focus on something other than the grief engulfed him. He thought about his new responsibilities to his Padawan, to the Council, and to the Force. He felt the overwhelming need to be busy but except for training Anakin, time just dragged on. 

Truth to tell, Obi-Wan missed Qui-Gon and nothing around him seemed normal. He was aware of being out of step with everyone and everything. Ready to end his efforts at meditation quits for the day, Obi raised his head and glanced across the garden to see Master Yoda watching him. Getting to his feet, he walked across the little bridge to stand next to the ancient Master. "Good morning Master Yoda, may I join you?"

"How feel you, Knight Kenobi?" asked the wizened little master. 

The young Jedi answered, "I'm fine." He paused and said, "It's just that, I am finding it difficult to meditate for some reason." 

The little green Master asserted, "Need to work, you do. Umm. Help the Council you can." 

"How could I help the help the Council Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Received word we have, two children there are, possible initiates they are. Need to examine these younglings, we do. Go to Bakura, you will. Bring them, you must.

"But Master Yoda, why me?" Obi protested.

"Available, no one is. Leave tomorrow, you will. Your Padawan, with me, will stay."

The little Jedi slid off the bench and hobbled though the garden entrance leaving a perplexed Obi-Wan wondering how he had been roped into a mission. 

Needing to pack a few items for travel, Obi-Wan walked though the halls toward his quarters making a todo list. **He had to take Anakin to Master Yoda's, close the apartment, arrange transport, and **… a fierce growl interrupted his thoughts. Tipping his head back, he looked up and saw the gigantic Jedi. "Master Barauga, How are you?"

"Where are you off to in such a big hurry?" Barauga growled. 

"I'm getting ready for my first solo mission. I've been asked to escort two young ones back to the temple from Bakura and I have to leave in the morning." Obi-Wan answered. 

"Well then bring your Padawan and share the evening meal with Élan and me. It'll be our first opportunity to talk and we're leaving tomorrow going the other way." Barauga said. 

Obi, grateful he did not have to cook asked, "What time and what shall I bring?"

"Bring your Padawan of course; we can have him for dessert. He might be as tasty as Master Yoda. Dinner is at the sixth hour," said Barauga as he walked away laughing in the direction of his apartment.

Obi-Wan entered his quarters to see Anakin  working on a new droid. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him, "Come, and sit with me Anakin." Anakin looked at his Master questioningly and said, "Yes Master?" 

In answer Obi-Wan said, "I'm leaving in the morning on a mission and you will be staying with Master Yoda until I return. I'm going to Bakura to bring two children back to the Temple and I'll be back in about a week." 

Anakin nodded and changed the subject by asking, "Master, when are you going to open your present?" 

"I'm not sure Padawan, but I'll know when the time is right," said Obi-Wan as he went to pack. 

"By the way we're having dinner with Master Kodiak and his Padawan Élan. Put away your project now or we will be late," said his Master as he came out of his room.

Arriving at Master Kodiak's living quarters, Anakin pressed the buzzer and waited impatiently for the door to open. A beautiful young woman with silver hair and large brown eyes stood in the now open door causing Anakin's mouth to gape. Obi -Wan was amused with Anakin's reaction to the girl and he tried to hide his smile as he introduced them. "Élan, good evening, this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Anakin meet Élan Ryos," he said entering the common room of the apartment.

Anakin watching Master Kodiak set the table was amazed at his ability to handle small items with his huge paws. "How long have you been a Jedi, Master Kodiak?" inquired Anakin.

"A very long time young man. You see, Qui-Gon and I are the same age. We met when we were but four winters old," replied Barauga sadly. Watching Obi-Wan's face, Master Kodiak noted with concern, the sadness reflected in the eyes of the young Jedi's.

Obi –Wan enjoyed the quiet dinner with old friends. He was grateful while they shared his sadness the held no pity for him. The meal was different for Anakin as he watched the interaction between Barauga and Élan. He noted how different it was from his own with Obi-Wan. With dinner completed Obi –Wan helped Élan clean up the table. The two said their farewells and walked back to their quarters. "Padawan put together a small pack to take with you to Master Yoda's while I finish the cleaning," Obi-Wan said leaving Anakin in his room.

Anakin sat down on his sleep couch, an idea forming in his mind for a way to surprise his Master. He waited until Obi-Wan left the apartment on an errand. Hurriedly he opened the dresser, took out Qui-Gon's gift to Obi-Wan, and placed it in the bottom of his Master's travel pack. 

Picking up his lightsaber the following morning, Obi –Wan opened his flight bag to check it contents. Anakin held his breath waiting to see if his surprise would be discovered. Starting to close his bag, Obi stopped and turned to the table that stood next to his sleep couch. He opened a drawer and removed his Master's lightsaber. For some reason that he could not identify, he felt the need to take it with him. Tucking it carefully into his travel pack, he closed the bag and hung it from his left shoulder. 

Moondrifter Hours from  Tson

Dakota was in the pilots chair checking the navigation computer when the communication terminal beeped to indicate an incoming message. She debated whether she should wake Qui-Gon. It had been two days since they had sent the missive to the temple and she knew that this could be the message they were waiting for. "Qui-Gon, wake up" she called. She didn't have to wait long because the tall Jedi was awake and on his feet instantly. He looked at Dakota and sank down into the co-pilots chair as she hit the button to play the message. 

"From The Jedi Temple to Jinn? In answer to you communiqué: We are unable to accept your identity as stated. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn died on the planet of Naboo two weeks ago. You will have to seek other avenues of transport to your destination. Jedi Temple out."  

Qui-Gon was silent for a few moments while he digested the information and then said, "Why do they not know I am alive? They have the Force and the ability to use it. How can they believe I am dead? Does my Padawan believe I'm dead?"  

Dakota watched Qui-Gon's reaction to the news and saw the momentary look of anguish on his face before he quickly hid it. **Is the look of pain because his plan failed or is this truly** **a case of mistaken identity**? If she had been asked the same question three days ago when they first met she would have assumed that his scheme had backfired. She wondered if she knew the truth. "Qui-Gon, what is a Padawan and why he or she wouldn't believe you're dead if the rest of the Temple does?" she asked.  

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not feel like answering questions right now. He was grateful that she wasn't standing there screaming that he had lied to her. Therefore, he could be gracious enough to answer her. "The term Padawan means 'chosen apprentice' or learner. They become a companion, a friend, and in some cases even close enough to be a son." Qui-Gon thought about his boy, **if he believes that I'm** **dead, he will be heartbroken. I hope my Master and Barauga will take care of Obi until I get back to the Temple. **

"Dakota I'm sorry. I told you I could prove my identity. Now I find that's impossible. I am a Jedi Knight, and much to the Council's opinions otherwise, quite alive. Therefore, I will make you this offer. I'm not opposed to work; I'm a capable pilot, and a skilled negotiator. I will work for my passage to Coruscant. When we get there, I will make sure you are paid in credits for your time and generosity. You will make a profit by helping me," Qui-Gon said.

Dakota thought for a minute, **what he says is true. I can use the help and the extra credits will be nice. I can take a shipment going that way to offset any additional expenses in taking him home. Squeezing in some vacation time on the way back would be nice**.** I do not see keeping him on board will cause any problems as since I no longer consider him dangerous to me. Yes, this will work to my advantage. "Ok, I will take you back to Coruscant after we finish the two drops that I have already contracted to deliver. Wewill drop the machine parts on Tson today, then on to Rican with a load of perishable food. The stops will take three days at the most. Then I will take you home. **

Fifteen hours after landing and unloading on the planet Tson, the freighter Moondrifter lifted off the surface with Qui-Gon at the controls. Breaking though the planet atmosphere, Qui-Gon entered the coordinates for the world Rican. He thought one more stop Padawan and then I am coming home. 

tbc


	8. A Chance Meeting

**A/N See chapter 1 for Standard Disclaimers.  Sorry for the long stretch between this chapter and the last but it seam to take on a life of its own. It just kept growing. (maybe someone has been sneaking it Miracle Grow)**

**Chapter 8                   A Meeting of Chance**

**I hate traveling by public transportation. The accommodations are always appalling, he mused. Shifting uncomfortably and repositioning his body in the seat, Obi- Wan groaned as he tried to avoid sitting on the broken spring. His patterns of move, sigh, squirm, and sigh continued for about an hour. **I'm not going to get any sleep this way.** ****It's time to find another seat. Looking around the crowded cabin, Obi spotted an empty seat three rows in front of him. He stood up, stretched his aching back, and moved. **Much better**, he thought sinking deeply into his new seat and leaning his head back.**

 The trip was only three days old and there was the return passage home. Obi ran his fingers through his still spiky hair, rubbed the back of his neck, and settled down to sleep**. Sometimes, being a Jedi is easy, and then there are other times…, he thought as he fell asleep.**

Obi -Wan was asleep for perhaps twenty minutes when an insistent tapping on his right shoulder penetrated his slumber. "Sir Jedi," she reiterated. He opened his blurry eyes, trying to focus on the face of the co-pilot standing next to him. "Mister Jedi, Sir? I hate to bother you but the Captain requests that you join him on the flight deck. Please follow me Sir."

**Oh Force; now what, he thought. Obi–Wan feeling the fear radiating from the young woman, heaved a sigh, "Very well, lead the way." The woman turned around and with hurried steps, lead him past the other passengers, though the refectory, and into the Captain's cabin. She spoke briefly to the pilot and then began to check the panels next to her chair. **

Waiting patiently for the Captain to speak, Obi-Wan tucked his hands into the sleeves of his long brown robe. Captain Conklin gestured to Obi and then turned back to the gauges he was studying. Obi wondered what was wrong since this was his third visit to see the Captain, and he had already repaired two major problems. 

The ship lacked a competent mechanic and Captain Conklin believed the Jedi could fix anything. The stocky commander waddled over to the Jedi and spoke in a voice edged with tension. "Knight Kenobi, we have another problem. Our heating unit is failing. If it shuts down completely everyone will freeze."

Obi flinched, being a Jedi he had to do something. He could not let these people die. "If you will show me the unit I will endeavor to repair it." 

"You're a good man, Knight Kenobi. I knew I was blessed when I received word you would be riding with us," he said leading Obi-Wan to the malfunctioning heating element.

Looking at the unit, he saw the main component had fused itself to the secondary power coupling. **This dilapidated rust bucket should not be hauling** **passengers through space. It needs to be in a recycling plant**. **I** **most definitely will not be bringing the younglings back on this ship.**

Obi wished Anakin was here; **my Padawan could fix this with no problem**. Recognizing his mechanical capabilities were not advanced enough to repair the damage, he stood up shaking his head and said, "The motor is fused and it can't be repaired without taking the whole system off line. You need to land this ship within the next five to seven hours."

Captain Conklin swallowed several times staring at Obi before making his way back to the flight deck. He dropped heavily into his chair and pulled up the navigation charts on the computer, "There is a small planet about three hours from our present location. We can set down and affect our repairs there." He grimaced, "Let's hope nothing else goes wrong before we get there."

The co-pilot entered the coordinates for the planet while the Captain explained the detour to the passengers and crew. Obi-Wan looked at the woman entering the coordinates and felt the fear still rolling off of her in waves. He had a feeling that wide spread panic would ensue if the passengers were to find out how bad the situation was. 

Obi needed to make contact with the Temple for further instructions, and to inform them of his delay in reaching Bakura.

On Approach to Rican

Qui-Gon turned to the sleep bunks and called, "Dakota." He watched the lump in the middle of bed begin to stir. "Dakota," he called again. "Are you awake?" This time he heard a grumble coming from under the blankets. An involuntary smile lit up his face. During the short time he had spent in Dakota's company, he noticed the many similarities between her and his Padawan. 

"You wanted me to wake you before we landed. I'm starting the landing sequences in precisely fifteen minutes and if you want to use the fresher before we land; I suggest you move it." Qui-Gon said turning back to the observation window.

**Soon,** he thought, **we will finish here. Then I will return home and remove this** **insufferable collar**. The grumbling got louder as Dakota flung the blanket off her head and glared at the Jedi's back. **I was in the middle of a** **very interesting dream and he just had to wake me**. Blushing as she remembered a piece of her dream, **maybe it was a good idea that he woke me**. She sat in the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching her arms over her head.

 "Did you say landing in…Yawn… fifteen minutes?" She yawned again and stretched one more time before sliding out of bed and standing behind Qui-Gon's left shoulder. Blinking a couple times to make her eyes focus, she looked at the instrument panel. They had made excellent time getting to Rican. "Good job Qui, now if I could only teach you to make coffee," Dakota joked heading to the fresher.

He watched her enter the fresher and shook his head, "Just like Obi," he chuckled. Turning back to the controls, he took the freighter off autopilot and began the descent to the planet's surface. **By the time, she is finished with her** **shower; I'll have us on the ground, **Qui -Gon determined. Deploying the landing gear, he maneuvered the freighter into the assigned docking port. 

Stepping out of the shower, Dakota gazed at herself in the full-length mirror. Snorting at her reflection, **nothing to catch his attention here, **shereflected. Her copper colored hair was cropped short and lay in curls around her face. Her almond shaped eyes were the color of emeralds and set off her button nose. **Truthfully her best feature, she thought, **was her smile**. **

**I wish I had purchased something more feminine to wear. **It's not** **every day I wake up with a gorgeous stowaway watching you**. Dakota stumbled a bit as the ship bumped the ground while landing. "Cripes," **He has** **us on the ground already? So much for fifteen minutes, boy, does he need to learn accuracy.****

She exited the fresher fully dressed, expecting to find Qui-Gon patiently sitting there waiting. Instead she found an empty cabin and the loading ramp fully extended. **Huh, she thought, ****he sure is impatient today.  She bent over the seat next to the computer terminal searching though the data pads for her shopping list, new load requisition form, and the ship's manifest. **

Dakota then looked through her supplies to see if she needed to add anything to the list. Having gathered everything, she proceeded to leave Moondrifter in Qui- Gon's capable hands and headed to her first stop, the Cargo Dispatcher's office.

Stranded

Transportation with mechanical failures seemed to be the bane of Obi-Wan's existence. The last experience like this set in motion the events that took his Masters life. He needed to find transportation for his journey back to Coruscant. That was going to be next to impossible on this backwater planet with an insignificant spaceport. 

He started out at the Port Authority Office. The registry showed no ships traveling into the core worlds and the clerk suggested he make inquiries on a ship-to-ship basis. As of yet, Obi had found no ship even going in the right direction. If he couldn't find a ride soon he would need to make contact with the Temple again. The last pilot Obi-Wan had spoken with recommended checking the cargo docks; he might be able to find something there. Picking up his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder, Obi walked toward the other end of the spaceport. 

Dakota left her distributor's office with a triumphant smile plastered on her face. Moondrifter had dropped her cargo three days early and Dakota received a double bonus for her efforts. 

She was in the store when she decided to pick up something to celebrate with. Not knowing for certain if the Jedi drank, she took the risk of adding a bottle of Corellian Ale to her order. 

As she left the store Dakota overheard two pilots talking about a Jedi looking for passage to Coruscant. Walking over to the men she said, "Excuse me, did I hear you say something about a Jedi looking for a ride in to the core worlds? Do you know if he has found anybody going in that direction?"

The man looked at her amused and said, "Yeah, it was a Jed-tie. And nope he hadn't found a ride when I talked to em. Derek told him to try the cargo ships. Ain't that right Derek?" 

Dakota thanked the men and headed back to Moondrifter intent on giving Qui-Gon a piece of her mind. **He made a deal with me and now that I've put myself out he is looking elsewhere for transit,** **just when** **I** **was beginning to trust him**. She felt like he had kicked her in the stomach. The closer she got to her ship the angrier she got. Walking up the boarding ramp she had already planned what she was going to say to that miserable lying excuse for a man.

"Qui- Gon," Dakota snapped.

Qui- Gon, working on the wires under the control panel, jumped when he heard her voice. **I hate being without the force. It's not doing my body any** **good**, he thought, rubbing the growing lump on his head. He frowned at her tone of voice and said, "I am in the flight area, Dakota."

She stopped, collected her thoughts and temper. She had no intention of stomping in there like a two year old. Inhaling and exhaling one more time she entered the cabin and said, "Qui we have to talk." She sat down in the pilot's seat gesturing for Qui- Gon to take the opposite chair.

Qui- Gon picked up the towel and cleaned off his hands. He moved out from under the instrument panels, along the floor and dropped into the seat Dakota had pointed to. He was confused and wished for the thousandth time for the use of the Force. **I can see she is angry, but why? He was unable to remember doing anything that she should be angry about. Negotiating many conflicts in the past, he found that letting the other person start the discussion was technically the best tact. **

"Well did you find a ride yet?" she asked sarcastically. "You sure tried hard enough from all the gossip on the docks." She watched his face to see if he had the nerve to lie to her. Yet, all she saw on his face was confusion. **How** **dare he act like he doesn't know what I'm talking about**? **He's the only** **Jedi on the planet and I heard from more than just the two pilots in the store about him looking for a ride**. This made her angrier. 

"You ignorant son of a Bantha, don't act like you have no idea what I am talking about. You made a deal with me. You came aboard my ship, ate my food, played on my soft heart, and you broke your word at the first opportunity you could. I now know for certain you're not a Jedi. What was I thinking? What I should have done with your miserable hide, was toss it out at the first….."

A lilting burr interrupted Dakota mid-sentence, "Excuse me. May I speak to the captain?" 

Intent on chastising Qui- Gon, she jumped at the sound of the voice.  She turned around to look at the intruder and was unceremoniously picked up and set out of the way by a distraught Qui-Gon.

"Padawan" he choked out.

Obi- Wan looked at the man standing in front of him in disbelief. **No, it isn't** **possible**. **This is not happening, my Master is dead**. Narrowing his eyes he growled, "Look, I don't know who you are nor do I care, but don't ever call me that again because you and I both know you are not Qui-Gon Jinn. You and who ever put you up to this sick joke better hope I never see you again." He turned on his heel, and stormed out of the ship and down the ramp. 

Qui-Gon stood paralyzed for a moment. Obi- Wan, finished with his tirade, was leaving the ship almost running in his haste to get away. Qui-Gon chasing after him stopped at the top of the loading ramp and looked at the retreating Jedi.  He pounded down the ramp after his distressed Padawan, grateful that his long legs ate the distance between Master and Padawan. 

"Obi-Wan stop," Qui-Gon commanded. 

Thirteen years of obedience to his Master's voice caused Obi-Wan to react instantly. He jerked to an involuntary stop. **This man looks like my Master, sounds like my Master but there is no way he's Qui-Gon Jinn. I can see the danger so why isn't the Force screaming at me to leave.  Obi- Wan caught his breath, turned, and stood as if frozen in place quietly waiting as the man came closer.  ****Oh force he even walks like my Master. **

Qui- Gon stopped ten feet in front of the trembling man and said very quietly, "Obi-Wan, please, you have the Force, use it, trust it, don't think, feel and you will know the truth about me.

Obi- Wan cut the Jedi Master off saying, "Trusting the Force has nothing to do with it. I saw my Master die. I held him in my arms as he took his last breath. I stood there and watched the flames consume his body. You are not him, leave me alone and go torment some else." Head down and eyes wet with unshed tears he turned around and started walking back though the loading docks, unknowingly leaving his Master with a heavy heart.

The tall Jedi stood at the foot of the ramp watching his Padawan walk away, possibly out of his life forever. The thought tore a fresh hole in his heart. He had not felt this empty since Xanatos chose the darkside over the light. Dakota standing behind Qui-Gon thought, **that must be the Jedi that's looking** **for a ride to the core worlds. I have put my foot in my big mouth again, mental note to self, get all the facts before speaking.**

"Who was that?" inquired Dakota. Her voice penetrating the level of distress Qui- Gon was experiencing.  She watched the tall man intently for a reaction.

"That was my Obi-Wan, my beloved Padawan," he replied almost inaudibly.

The look on his face told her how bad he was hurting. She wanted to smack the man for his inability to see the obvious. "Then why are you standing there?  Go after him, and explain what happened to you," she urged.

"I can't even get him to look at me. He doesn't trust me and he's not willing to talk," Qui-Gon said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Dakota bristled and glared at him, "You know for a Jedi you sure give up easy. To think how often the fate of the Galaxy rests in your hands is frightening. Where are all those negotiating skills you claim to have?  He's looking for a ride to the core worlds. Tell him that you have one if you can't think of anything else, and you better hurry or he will be gone."  Dakota stood there with a big smile on her face watching Qui-Gon as he charged down the concourse after his Padawan.

**Oh Force**, **I've got to think of something that will reach him. What can I say to let him know that it's me? Qui- Gon was surprised by the force of Obi's reaction to him. He expected denial maybe, but not his absolute refusal to trust in the Force. He was grateful that the reunion happening on a small planet in the middle of nowhere with an even smaller transport terminal. ****It would be very difficult to find him on say, Coruscant. He was only about three to five minutes behind Obi-Wan and he had no idea where to look for him. He cursed again at his inability to use the Force. If he had it both their meeting and finding Obi would easier. ****Sith, when had he ever done things the easy way? **

Qui- Gon running turned the corner and plowed into someone. Looking down at the heap on the ground he stood transfixed as a pair of sea-green eyes looked up at him. He was surprised and elated at the same time. He might not be able to access the Force but it was still on his side. It led him to Obi-Wan. Reaching down to offer a hand to the startled young man, he smiled. 

Obi- Wan sat up trying to get his breath back debating whether or not to take the proffered hand. He was beginning to get angry; this guy would not leave him alone. He took the hand up and as he came to his feet he did the one thing neither of them expected. He doubled up his fist and punched the Jedi Master. The force of the blow landed Qui-Gon on his butt and shook Obi- Wan to the core. He had not lost control of his temper in years. 

tbc


	9. Reunited

A/N: See Chapter 1 for standard disclaimers.  Thank you for your great replies. They have kept me motivated.   Here is the next offering. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Nine                   **Reunited **

Qui-Gon looked up at his Padawan and saw a look of horror on the young man's face. **I must** **proceed carefully; he is not thinking clearly, he is reacting in anger**. "Obi-Wan please listen to me. I know how terrible you feel, but I can prove that I am Qui-Gon."  

Obi-Wan's face clouded again. This time the Master did not pause, "I will tell you something no one else knows or could ever find out." He watched a look of doubt pass over the young face and he exhaled with relief at the small nod of acquiescence. 

"The first time I called you Padawan was in the mineshaft on the planet of Bandomeer. We were trapped down in one of the tunnels with a bomb ready to explode when you offered your life for mine and all of the people on the planet." Qui-Gon hesitated afraid to look at Obi. Then he continued, "What was never put in the reports was that I told you I would not allow you to sacrifice yourself and I would use the Force to neutralize the collar. Do you remember what you told me? Qui-Gon paused again, licked his lips and continued, "You said, 'You won't be able to. I know I can fight you and win. Maybe, just this one time. But this time I am right, and you are not.' You and I are the only ones who know what was said in those tunnels and how you helped me to realize you were my future." 

Obi- Wan shaking his head no, fell to his knees in front of Qui-Gon. "No, this is not real," he sobbed. "You can't be my Master, he's dead." 

Qui-Gon, his heart constricting, detested Jenna for the pain she had caused his light. Gathering Obi-Wan in his arms, he gently rocked his Padawan and tried to calm him with soothing words. 

Pulling himself out of Qui- Gon's arms he said, "If you're my Master, then tell me, why can't I feel you in the force? Why is the bond dead?"

Qui-Gon sighed and thought; **well at least he is willing to listen to me now. He pulled the top of his inner tunic away from his throat and pointed to the metal band around his neck. "I guess this is the reason. It's Jenna Zan Arbor's parting gift."**

Obi-Wan gaped, in surprise at the Force collar. He looked at Qui-Gon and said, "What do you mean parting gift?"

"Pad….Obi-Wan," he said remembering Obi-Wan's demand, not to be called Padawan almost too late. "It's a long story. We need to find somewhere less public than the middle of the terminal to have this conversation. I understand you're looking for a ride back to Coruscant. I just happen to know a ship that's going in that direction. I'll explain what happened and then you can make the decision whether or not to believe me."

Obi-Wan looked unconvinced and touched the Force. The warmth swirled around him.  The Force told him there was nothing to fear; he was in no danger from this man. He stood up offering the other man a hand to get to his feet. Qui- Gon hesitantly accepted the offer of assistance. Once Qui-Gon was on his feet he studied his Padawan and noticed something missing, reaching out his hand, he quickly dropped it back down to his side. It was gone; Obi- Wan's braid was gone. His boy had been knighted and he had missed the most important celebration of both their lives. **If I ever find Jenna she'll be sorry that she took something so important away from both of us. I'll make sure** **she will never again escape**. 

He turned and started back toward the cargo docks, Obi-Wan falling into step behind him. **This feels right now all I need is to get this collar off and everything will go back to normal**. Both Jedi walked back to the cargo ship in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. Once at the ship Qui-Gon called out to her Captain. "Dakota, I'm back and I've brought a fellow passenger with me."

Dakota, standing at the top of the incline, surveyed the pair. The one he called Obi-Wan looked like he was ready to bolt. She noticed that Qui didn't look too sure of himself either. "Welcome to Moondrifter," she said, as Qui-Gon led his friend up the ramp.

Qui-Gon came to a stop at the top of the ramp and said, "Obi-Wan Kenobi meet Dakota Rains." Dakota stood back to allow the two Jedi to enter the ship, smiling when Obi-Wan extended his hand and said, "I'm honored to meet you Mam." Dakota was impressed with him; it wasn't often that she encountered someone with manners. 

"Dakota," Qui-Gon said interrupting her reverie, "I promised Obi-Wan I would explain what happened and then he could decide if he wanted to join us on the trip back to Coruscant. May I use the galley?" 

Before she could say yes or no, Qui-Gon had already hurried toward the back of the ship. She watched as Obi-Wan set his bag down just inside the door. Smiling sheepishly he followed behind her, listening to her mutter about Qui-Gon's failure to wait for an answer.

Dakota and Obi-Wan entering the area, found Qui-Gon had wasted no time in gathering the ingredients for tea. He set the water to boil on the small heating unit and sat down in the chair farthest from the door. Obi-Wan carefully perched on the edge of the only other chair opposite him. Dakota considered leaving the boys alone but her curiosity got the better of her and she remained standing where she was. 

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan; **no **he mentally corrected himself, **Knight.  He cleared his throat and said, "I've always told you the beginning is the best place to start. Here is the beginning of what I remember. I left you with the parts for the Queen's transport and headed back to Mos Espa to collect Anakin. We were leaving the city when I felt a disturbance in the Force. I couldn't place the feeling. There was danger mixed with something I had not felt previously. Leaving Anakin to say his goodbyes, I went to investigate. When I saw him, I was confused. He looked exactly like me; even his clothes were like mine. I let my guard down and was attacked from behind by someone using a drug. The first time I awoke I was chained to the floor of a ship's cargo bay with a woman goading me. I have pieced together enough information to know the woman was Jenna Zan Arbor." **

Qui- Gon was interrupted by the shrill whistle of the water coming to a boil. Dakota wordlessly walked over to the unit, removed the water from the heat, and went about finishing the tea. She glanced at Qui-Gon willing him to continue his story.  Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan across the table trying to determine what the young man was thinking. Realizing Obi would not comment until the story was complete, he drew a shaky breath and continued.

"I was kept drugged and chained to the floor except for the few times she got around to feeding me. I had no access to the force. The two times I came close, I called out to you and she caught me; as a punishment she sent bolts of electricity though my restraints. I was informed that I wouldn't be missed because she had replaced me. The next thing I remember coherently is waking up in Dakota's droid closet. I still had no access to the Force, but at the time I was blaming it on the amount of drugs in my system. It wasn't until the collar was brought to my attention that I understood why I was unable to reach the Force. I tried contacting the Temple to let them know where I was and get help. Someone at the Temple informed me I was dead. That's when I struck a deal with Dakota to get back to Coruscant," Qui- Gon finished his story and took another sip of tea. 

Obi –Wan's face was unreadable. Qui-Gon had no idea what his student was thinking and that demoralized him more than losing the Force. Obi-Wan stared at the man that claimed to be his Master.  Standing up he looked at Dakota and said, "This is a lot of information to digest. Is it possible for you to delay take-off for a short time while I meditate on this information?"

 She nodded mutely and led him to one of the empty cargo bays. "This is the best I can offer as a quiet place to meditate. I can delay the departure by five hours but no more. I wish you success in trying to find out the truth." Ignoring the haunted expression in his eyes, she turned around and headed back to the galley where she found Qui-Gon sitting with his head buried in his hands. She walked across the floor to stand behind him and reaching out, she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with fresh unshed tears in his eyes. "Kota what am I going to do if he doesn't believe me?"

Kneeling in a meditative pose, Obi-Wan centered his thoughts and let the Force wash over him, its energy pulsing, its waves crashing in, on, and around him.  It sang the rightness of being on this ship at this time. He needed to know which to trust, his eyes or his heart. He wanted to believe this Qui-Gon. **Oh yes, I want to have my Master back. Qui-Gon said he was taken captive on Tatooine. I must try to find out if that's true. He methodically sorted though the events up to Qui-Gon's death.**

 Obi- Wan was beginning to recall little things he had pushed to the back of his mind when his Master died. The sloppy saber skills, no communication though the bond, Qui-Gon unsure of himself with temporary bouts of panic, his betrayal with Anakin, and the fact he never said goodbye. He saw all of those things, why did he ignore them when even the Council had noticed that his Master was not his usual self.**  He reached back into the Force and asked one simple question. Is this Qui-Gon my Master? The answer was instantaneous and the sweetest thing Obi had ever heard.  **

Rising from the position his body had held for more than three hours, he made his way back to the galley. He stood in the door and looked at the distraught man sitting in front of him with his head in his hands. Dakota looked up and saw Obi-Wan beaming fondly at his Master. She reached out and touched Qui-Gon's hand to get his attention and gestured to Obi-Wan. Squeezing Qui- Gon's hand she stood up and walked away to give them some privacy.

Obi- Wan swallowing the lump in his throat, stands for a moment and then strides purposefully across the floor to stand in front of Qui-Gon. Eyes moist with joy Obi-Wan reached out and pulled his Master into a tight embrace. "It's good to have you back with the living my Master. When you died or the other one died, I told myself I should have told you how I felt about you Father. You are my family and my grounding to the path of light. You are the most important person in my life." Pulling his face away from Qui-Gon's chest slightly he said, "Master the next time I tell you I have a bad feeling about something, by all that's holy, in the future, you better listen to me.

Qui-Gon chuckled and felt a surge of excitement at Obi-Wan's use of the name Father. He tightened his embrace and ignored the tears that streamed down his face into Obi-Wan's hair. "My Kobe, my light, you have been given back to me." His breath catches as he tries to quiet the tears of joy, "I want you to always know that while you are not physically my offspring, you have been and always will be the Child of My Heart. I could not have asked for a better son," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of Obi-Wan's head and ruffled his hair.

Sensing Dakota standing around the corner, he removed himself from the confining arms of his Master. Obi- Wan looks at Qui- Gon and stated, "If we're going to go home any time soon we need to inform Captain Rains. I will be joining you on your trip to Coruscant. There had better not be any mechanical problems this time or we will just drift home. The mechanic, Obi-Wan, is on vacation this journey." Qui-Gon laughed and wondered what the story was behind Obi-Wan's remark. Leaving that question until later he followed Obi-Wan down the hallway in search of Dakota.

Dakota racing down the aisle, jumped into her seat just ahead of their arrival in the flight cabin. She wouldn't admit to anyone that she had been standing around the corner listening to the progress being made between the two men. Rushing, she entered the necessary coordinates for the trip into the Core Worlds. She wanted them to believe she was busy; not knowing the young Jedi was aware of her surreptitious lingering in the hallway. She looked at Obi-Wan and saw the young Jedi grin. Blushing, she turns away from his knowing glance as Qui-Gon says, "Kota, Obi will be joining us for the ride home. Would you like me to get more provisions?"

Dakota looked at Qui-Gon oddly for a minute. This was the second time he used that name for her. She would ask him about it later. "No Qui, I'm prepared this time for the amount of food you consume. I bought extra."  Qui-Gon flushed at her comment. Obi-Wan, glancing at his Master questioningly turned around to get his bag from the doorway and raised the boarding ramp.

"Master," he called out, "Could you come here a moment?" He followed Obi- Wan back to the cargo bay where the young Jedi meditated earlier. Setting the bag down on the floor, he began to rummage through it. "Master, thirteen years ago, I gave you mine and you took care of it until you could give it back to me. Now today, I am returning yours to you. I have cared for it like it was my own." Not finding what he was looking for he turned the bag over and dumped it contents on the floor. On the top of the pile of clothes was a long box wrapped in silver paper with a white card on top. 

Qui-Gon looked at the silver wrapping on the package and immediately knew what was in it. The first question is, **if Obi-Wan has it, why hasn't he opened it? Secondly why did he bring it out here? "Obi- Wan what is that doing here?" **

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, drew a deep breath, exhaled from between clenched teeth once before reaching out and picking up the package with shaking hands. He didn't have to open it without Qui-Gon after all, but that drove home the fact that the one person he wanted at his Knighting Ceremony had been absent. Obi looked up though hooded eyes watching the sadness and regret reflect on his Masters face. 

"It was for you Kobe, why didn't you open it?" Qui-Gon asked amazed. All the other gifts he had given to his Padawan; Obi-Wan couldn't wait to open, why had he not opened this one? Then it hit him; it because of what the gift signified. 

Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "Master it was the last gift you were ever going to give me and I couldn't bring myself to open it.  I'm not even positive how it got into my bag. That is, unless my pesky Padawan put it there." 

Qui-Gon jerked his head up, startled by the idea of his Padawan having a Padawan of his own. **How** **did that happen I wonder? He is far too young and too new a Knight to have that kind of responsibility**.  This was something he would look into later. Right now he needed to concentrate on the here and now. "Well Obi-Wan, I'm here now. What do you say you open it?"

Obi-Wan sat down and placed the heavy box in his lap. Carefully so as not to damage the wrapping, Obi-Wan turned it on it's end and slit the paper. He looked over at his Master and saw amusement sparkling in the sapphire blue eyes.  He focused again on the package in his lap, removing the paper, folding it up, and setting it aside, Obi-Wan gasped at the beauty of the wooden box. It spanned three hands in length and was carved from the golden wood of the Jaffi tree. The symbol of the Jedi order was inlaid in black on top of the box. He swallowed a few times and then opened the wooden box.  There lay a green card on top of a purple velvet covering. Obi-Wan picked up the card, written in his Master's strong firm strokes and read the poem.

_Knight Kenobi,_

_The most beautiful stones_

_Have been tossed by the winds of time_

_Washed by the water of tears of sorrows and joys_

_ Polished to brilliance by life's strongest storms and most incredible journeys._

_Your passage from Padawan to Knight has been one of milestones and disappointments, of learning and teaching. They have been the best and the worst that life can throw at you. You have remained in the light through it all, with a quiet strength, a gentle heart, and unending courage._

_Congratulations my young Knight. May the remainder of your Journey be as interesting and eventful as the first part has been._

_Master Jinn_

He laid the card down and picked up the swaths of purple velvet covering a long piece of pear colored crystal imbedded with fourteen stones. The stones were of various shapes and sizes, the smallest one no bigger than a grape and the largest one, the size of a small child's palm. The colors of the stones ranged from brilliant red to layered black and white. One stone had no color and another was so silver it could be a mirror. The stones were imbedded in a pattern of five on top, four in the middle, and five on the third line.

Obi- Wan reached out with one finger and brushed a pale purple stone. He jerked back, startled as the little rock hums. He reaches out to touch it again and finds that it feels warm to the touch and the rock begins to hum again. Confused, he looks up at his Master in askance. "Master…I mean Qui- Gon, they sing. They're Force-Sensitive like the River stone you gave me on my thirteenth birthday." 

The tall Jedi tried to hide his smile as he quoted himself from that time, "Force-Sensitive, hmm. What do you know, and here, I thought they were just pretty rocks."

Obi-Wan touched the rocks once more and listened as several notes intertwined. He settled back onto the floor and in somewhat of a trance, he began to touch the rocks indiscriminately. "Qui-Gon, how does it work? I mean I understand that each rock has a different musical note, but how do you make the music?"

"It's to help you meditate. Open yourself to the Force and it will guide you," said Qui-Gon, as he sat there listening to the music Obi-Wan was trying to create with his gift. Lost in the musical sounds, he did not hear Dakota as she walked up behind him. 

"Qui- Gon, am I interrupting something?" Dakota asked warily. 

"No, Kota you're not. If the auto-pilot can spare you, come and join us." 

There was that name again. She needed to ask him about that. Coming over and sitting down next to Qui-Gon, she tried to keep her voice down so as not to disturb Obi-Wan. "As you can tell we have lifted off. If my calculations are correct, we will be on Coruscant in four days with a small detour on the way. I'm sorry about the short stop, but it's the best I could arrange in a short time on a small planet."

"There's no rush now. Now that Obi-wan is here with me, I find I can be a great deal more patient." Taking her small hands in his large ones, he said, "Thank you Kota, for your help. I know I put you in a terrible position and you acted with extraordinary kindness considering your fears in the beginning. You have been a true friend and….."  

At that moment Qui- Gon suddenly felt a surge in his body as though his circulation had just returned, everything tingled. He could see Dakota hovering over him. Obi-Wan had just hit the most harmonious notes on his rock instrument. Qui swore for a moment time had stopped; he did not even breathe. The collar fell open and he fell back against the wall. Qui-Gon struggled to catch his breath as the overwhelming warmth pulsated though his body. The staggering concentration of the Force rushed back to him, racing through his blood with intensity, unlike anything he had ever felt, and Qui-Gon lapsed into unconsciousness. 

"Master!" Obi-Wan shouted setting down the gift and crawling over to the man slumped against the bulkhead wall. He reached into the Force to check on the condition of the outwardly comatose Jedi Master.  Pulling Qui-Gon's head into his lap he sighed and said, "Its ok Dakota, Qui-Gon will recover in a few minutes. He was deprived of the Force for almost two months. As the Force came flooding into his body, it short circuited his senses." 

Slowly with a groan Qui- Gon regained consciousness. Obi-Wan hoisted the tall man up, braced his body with his own, and help Qui-Gon walk forward to the bunks. He gently deposited the older man on the lower bunk and pulling up the blankets over Qui-Gon, he tenderly stroked his father's cheek whispering the words, "Sleep Master."

When Obi was certain that Qui-Gon was responding to his Force suggestion, he turned and grinned at Dakota saying, "I've always wanted to do that." Leaving Dakota staring at his back, he sauntered back to the hold to gather up his personal items. He finished repacking his bag leaving his gift and Qui-Gon's saber sitting on top of the pile**. I got so lost in my present from Qui-Gon; I forgot to give him back his lightsaber. Well I guess we'll finish that tomorrow he thought.**

tbc


	10. Relsolutions and Ramifications pt 1

Standard disclaimers apply. I wanted to say thank you again for faithfully following and enjoying this story. I loved writing it. I added four twist in honor to my Master Darth_Solent.  
  
I also wanted to tell everyone the name "Kobe" that Qui keeps using for Obi means "Warrior of the Light."

****

**Chapter Ten       Resolutions and Ramifications pt. 1**

Dismissing the Council, Master Yoda hobbles down from his chair and begins the long walk to the Celestial Gardens. These gardens have the strongest concentration of the Living Force. His favorite Padawan disappears to this garden when he feels frustration.  Now it's a diminutive green Master's turn to seek solace under the purple leaves and golden trunk of the Jaffi tree that he and his Padawan had planted on the day of their bonding.

Yoda, resting on his walking stick, sighed. Obi-Wan had called the Temple two days ago with transportation difficulties. Relying on a vision from the Force, Yoda had the young Knight called back to the Temple. The other Council Members eyed him speculatively but complied. No explanation was required. Closing his eyes, Master Yoda reached into the Force, and with ears drooping against his head, he reminds himself to be patient. All events happen according to the will of the Force.  

Moondrifter

Sitting straight up in a chair was his least favorite arrangement for sleeping. Yet Obi-Wan knew his position was not the reason for his loss of sleep. His churning emotions were causing his discomfort.

Sorting through his emotions one by one just might be the only way to resolve his inner turmoil. The conflict within him would have Master Yoda scowling for at least two weeks. His strongest emotion was elation. He had his Qui-Gon back and the rift between them never existed. 

Obi-Wan examined his next emotion…. humiliation. That one brought a bitter taste to his mouth. He was given a simple mission. Go to Bakura and bring back two small children. There was no danger involved; certainly, this was something that a former Padawan of the Great Qui-Gon Jinn could do. "Yeah but if you had continued with the mission you wouldn't have found Qui-Gon," argued a little voice in his head**. No, I wouldn't have found him. How am I going to be a good Master for Anakin if I can't complete a simple mission like the one to Bakura he retorted?**

**I know the mantra; I have repeated it everyday since Naboo. Fear leads to anger and anger leads to the dark side, but this is the good kind of fear right? Isn't this the kind of fear that keeps me alert?** He would fail Anakin and bring shame to Qui-Gon, and the Jedi. Obi-Wan realized that he needed to probe his fears as they related to the training of Anakin. Eradicating his fears was the only way to fulfill his promise to help Anakin to become a Jedi. 

"I can't believe this is what the Force wants. I was knighted and became a Master in the same instant," he mumbled. Obi-Wan's mouth formed a perfect "O." In that soul shaking second he realized that what he was feeling deep down, buried beneath the pain was something darker and much more sinister than anguish. He was feeling perfectly disguised anger since Tatooine. He rose unsteadily to his feet and stumbled back to the galley for a cup of tea. 

Yes, warm righteous anger. **I lost the Master, I fought so hard to get. I was unable to tell** **my Master from the fake, so my knighting must be in error**. The clone caused most of his anger but after he died, Obi forgave him. All the anger and hurt he was feeling now belonged to only one person, Jenna Zan Arbor. **Perhaps I can talk to Qui-Gon and between the two of us we can figure a way to release my anger to the force. **A noise in the sleeping area startled him. He reached out for the Force and found Qui-Gon in the fresher. 

Blinking rapidly, Qui-Gon rolls over in bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Stretching a leg over the end of the bed, he learns why it's hazardous for a tall man to sleep on the bottom bunk. Muttering under his breath, "Everything is made to accommodate midgets," he slings the other leg over the side and unsteadily crawls out of bed. Holding his throbbing head, he stumbles to the galley, stopping for a few brief minutes in the fresher.

Qui-Gon entered the galley and stood watching the young man. Obi continued his internal debate on how to discuss with his Master, the recent discovery of his deep-seated anger. Qui-Gon is impressed by the man Obi-Wan had become in such a short period of time. Sitting down in the chair gently, he groaned in pain at the numerous injuries and abuse his body had taken this trip. Even the Force was unkind last night as its wave after wave of burning energy flooded through his body. He shuddered. He would not like to repeat these last few weeks and he was very grateful that the Force was once again a part of his life.

Obi, at last, noticing that he is no longer alone says, "Master." 

Qui-Gon chuckled and replied, "Kobe, you really must stop calling me that, now that you have your own Padawan."

"Sith Master! ….Yes, I said Master," Obi saw the tall man wince but he continued, "All you need to do is just listen to me. I mean is it really so hard to stop lecturing, shut up and listen to someone else for a change?" He grabbed the cup of tea he was toying with, tossed the contents back in one gulp, and began to choke. Qui-Gon attempted to come to the aid of his strangling companion and received a glare from Obi-Wan that pinned him to his chair.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said and then he stopped, as Obi pushed past him leaving the room. The tall Jedi Master, unsure  where all the anger was coming from, picked up his tea and followed his former Padawan from the room.   

Sitting down just inside the door of the Cargo bay, Obi-Wan removes his shoes and socks and sets them aside. He stands up and strips off his tunics; folding the shirts carefully he places them on top of his boots and strides to the center of the room. Exhaling, he begins a warm-up sequence to loosen his muscles for the extremely difficult workout he planned. He bends his knees and pushes away all negative emotions as he takes a defensive stance. Taking a step backward he centers his weight, turns and back flips, missing a sweeping attack by an imaginary opponent. 

A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he remembers what the imp did last night, using a Force suggestion to put Him to sleep. Qui-Gon strolled over and stood leaning against the wall watching Obi-Wan work on the eighth kata they were using in their training sessions before the mission to Naboo. He watched the young man, who had grown to become everything he wanted in a son, wrestle his emotions the same way he battled his invisible opponent. Unsure how to begin or what to say, he watched Obi-Wan's movement for errors. Finding none, he felt a wave of satisfaction and pride flow through him.

Continuing the Kata in the middle of the room, Obi-Wan's head jerked up stopping his workout. Qui-Gon had just broadcast feelings of pride through the bond. Obi had assumed the bond was severed and he was aggravated with himself for not realizing earlier that it was still intact.

{_Master}                                                                         _

It was Qui-Gon's turn to be startled, but he quickly regained his composure {Yes, Kobe}.

{_It's like old times, isn't it Master?} Obi was elated for several seconds and then sobered instantly. Straightening up he said, "Qui-Gon, I'm sorry for my outburst. As a Jedi Knight, my Master trained me to control my temper, but I fear this time it was in complete command of me." _

Qui-Gon was relieved to see Obi conducting himself like a Jedi again. He was, however, concerned about the danger that lurked just below the surface. Who or what could cause Obi-Wan this much anger. Mentally sorting through all the known reasons, he couldn't come up with anything that would cause a reaction like the one in the galley. By all accounts, his boy should be enthusiastic. He was a Knight, just as he had worked, planned, and dreamed all of his life. **He would have told you, Fool, if you had just given** **him a chance**. Determined to heal the rift he had caused, Qui-Gon placed the cup on the steel deck and walked over to stand in front of the hurt youth. Placing his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders he said, "Kobe, don't apologize."

"But" 

Holding up his finger to signal wait a moment, he continued. "While the actions you displayed in the galley were less than acceptable for a Knight of your caliber, your words were perfectly correct." 

Obi –Wan gaped in surprise. To say he was dumbfounded was an understatement. In all of the time he was a  Padawan to Qui-Gon, he was always allowed to speak his mind, but never with insolence. He didn't know how to apologize for the disrespectful way he had treated Qui-Gon. 

The Jedi Master watched in confusion, as guilt and shame passed though expressive blue-green eyes before a mask of calm slipped back into place. Did I teach him that well Qui-Gon wondered? A hint of a smile briefly played touched his lips before he became serious again. "You came as a Knight to discuss something you felt was important, and other than the word 'Master', I didn't allow you to speak. My choice of words should have been more accurate. I once again fell into the teacher mode and that was unfair to you. You have worked very hard to get where you are today. I'm sorry Knight Kenobi." Removing his hands from Obi-Wan's shoulders, he stepped back and inclined his head to the Knight. 

Obi-Wan smiled brightly; it was all he could do not to laugh at his Master. Qui-Gon was trying so hard to treat him like a Knight that he didn't realize he had just given in to the Master complex. It was like Qui-Gon to take the blame and teach a lesson at the same time. Obi realized how much he had missed their friendship and he was glad that they had another chance.

"Master," he smiled daring Qui-Gon to call him on his word usage. 

Groaning Qui-Gon thought, I'm really going to regret losing his unique sense of humor and companionship. He controlled the grin that threatened to escape and said with mock exasperation, "Yes Imp."

"Speaking of old times you would have assigned me extra Kata practice for not cooling down properly. Master Jinn," Obi-Wan said with phony seriousness, "When did you last spar? I'll bet the entire time you were gone, you didn't pick up your saber once." 

Qui-Gon sobered immediately. His saber had been taken by the clone and probably destroyed when his body was burned. He would have to assemble a new one on his return to Coruscant.

Obi, sorry to see the jovial mood disappear asked, "Did I say something wrong Qui-Gon?"

Smiling to reassure his former Padawan, Qui-Gon shook his head and said," Knight Kenobi, it would be my honor to spar with you." He patted his belt with both hands, shrugged, and said, "Alas, my saber has vanished."

Realization hit Obi-Wan like a speeder, Qui-Gon's distress was explained. He laughed at the Jedi Master and said, "Hmm. No lightsaber. Huh? Well Master Jinn, I think I might be able to help you."

Turning on his heel, he ignored Qui-Gon's startled expression and walked over to where his belongs were stored. Removing the silver cylinder from the top of the bag Obi speculated, **just how much should I make him squirm before I return it?**

Standing before the tall Jedi, Obi-Wan looked into the sapphire eyes and decided a little more ribbing was in order. "One question, Master Jinn. What would the Jedi Council do to their best swordsman for losing his weapon?" Smiling at the sound of Qui-Gon's indignant snort, he continued, "Never mind Master Jinn, I was correct, I can help you. You see once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away, there was a very careless Jedi Master who could not hang on to his property. His ever-faithful Padawan was constantly running behind picking up after him. Well this time he misplaced his saber and I found it. The decision to keep it safe until time to return it to the Force was an easy one." With these words, Obi-Wan handed the silver cylinder to Jedi Master Jinn.

Taking the weapon in his hands almost reverently, Qui-Gon thumbed the power switch and an emerald blade extended from the silver handle with a hiss. A quick flick of his wrist sent the green blade arcing though the air. Qui-Gon thumbed the power switch again and the sword was no more than a silver handle. He cleared his throat and said, "Thank you Kobe, I don't know how you got this but you took excellent care of it. As a Padawan, you also took excellent care of me. Now as to that spar, give me a moment to disrobe and I will show you how rusty I am."

Qui-Gon began to remove his tunics. Obi- Wan, using the Force, took the garments and placed them on top of his.

{_We __can't have you too tired to spar now can we Master Jinn} he cheekily sent into the bond._

{_I think, young one that I'm not so old and crippled that walking a few feet would do any harm to my stamina level.} _

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon entered the area designated for sparing from the right. They take one-step back from each other and the two opponents bow. Reaching across their bodies, they pull their sabers one emerald and one azure blade, igniting them on the lowest setting. The two men take a fighting stance. Obi- Wan places both hands on the handle and raises it over his head with the blade flat. Qui- Gon falls back into his more traditional stance with his saber handle resting parallel to his cheek and the blade raised straight into the air. They begin the match by circling, one mirroring the movements made by the other. Obi- Wan establishes a rhythm and begins the attack. He swings his saber down and to the left. Qui- Gon, knowing his opening move, compensates, lowering his emerald blade sideways to successfully block the strike.      

Lying in bed, Dakota listened as the sound of crackling energy was punctuated by grunts and laughter. Her curiosity peaked; she slid noiselessly out of bed on her stomach and crept down the hall toward the cargo bay. Placing herself at the entrance to the room, she stands quietly watching the two half clad men spar. **Wow, I would never have guessed** **what they are hiding under those tunics**. Watching Qui-Gon intently, she appreciated the graceful way he moved. **Does he have a wife or lover? What would I have to do to get the job?** Taking a deep breath, she turned to leave before she is noticed.

Obi-Wan back flips away from Qui-Gon who steps forward closing the distance and holding his saber over his head he slashes straight down. Obi-Wan turns his saber sideways and pulls it straight up, blue blade clashing with green, a flick of the wrist separates the blades again. These steps are repeated over and over; every thrust is blocked and all strikes are foiled. Qui-Gon retreats several steps and Obi-Wan advances twirling his lightsaber in a circle. Smiling triumphantly Obi-Wan pushes his advantage aware that Qui-Gon is beginning to tire. He swings his saber down in an arc to the right. Again Qui-Gon is ready for him. Thrusting up and to the left, he scores the killing blow. The two men bow to each other and exit the sparring area.

"A little overconfident aren't we?" Qui-Gon chided, handing Obi-Wan a towel. 

"No Qui-Gon, I saw an advantage and took it. This time it failed. Next time, we'll see." Obi –Wan replied nonchalantly.

"Let's go get something to eat. We can discuss the next time and why you feel that an advantage will be there." Qui-Gon said placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Studying the tall man he smirked, "It might be better if we put our shirts on first. Dakota almost had a heart attack just a few moments ago. I wonder if she knows that she was broadcasting her thoughts. Every where we go you have some female chasing you." 

Qui-Gon swiveled around, looked at his former apprentice, and snorted, "This coming from the young man whose life was constantly in jeopardy due to over eager females. One of the more serious times was when the Representatives daughter for the planet Iruth believed herself in love with you and refused to marry her betrothed. That incident nearly triggered a civil war if I remember correctly." Pausing for a moment he pointedly said, "No Kobe, she doesn't know and I don't need to tell you not to inform her. There's no reason for her to be embarrassed ." 

"Besides we have something more important than Dakota's thoughts to discuss. I waited for you to begin the conversation because of my earlier mistakes, but you didn't. We need to have a discussion about the anger you haven't released to the Force." 

Grinding his teeth together, Obi-Wan groaned. Looking at the Jedi Master, he knew Qui-Gon was not going to be dissuaded. He would have to talk soon or later. Lowering himself to the floor, he signaled his former Master to join him.

Getting right to the point he said, "Qui-Gon, beginning this trip, I was angry with you. Your duplicate was a real gem. Do you remember the boy, Anakin Skywalker?" Obi said pausing to acknowledge Qui-Gon's confused nod. "In front of the entire council he set me aside to take Anakin as his Padawan. Then he died. Master I'm not too proud admit that I thought he was you. He never said goodbye, his only words for me were, 'Train the boy. He is the chosen one'."

Breathing deeply, he continued the tale. "All in one day I lost my Master, I became a Knight and a Master… to my replacement no less. I care for him Qui-Gon, but I'm not ready for this much responsibility. Before tonight I was buried under the pain and grief, I felt at your death. Then to top it off, I failed my first mission as a Knight. The anger just broke loose and bubbled over." 

Obi- Wan continued telling Qui-Gon in detail all of the events that happened since his disappearance on Tatooine. Qui-Gon listened with a heavy heart. He was glad that his shields were strong enough that Obi-Wan didn't feel his churning emotions. Putting aside the feelings of betrayal that could be worked out later in mediations, Qui-Gon took a deep breath and sent a promise to Zan Arbor through the Force.   

"Obi- Wan first of all, you did not fail your first mission. There was a reason that your transport's engine failed. You were to find and release me. The Force created a situation that would allow this to happen. 

"Next Kobe, Anakin Skywalker while indeed strong in the Force and might be the chosen one, may not be a Jedi. We all walk the path as the Force directs us. Sometimes, I think the Council forgets this. I find it hard to believe they would saddle you with the responsibility of a Padawan so soon, after your knighting. Most Jedi Knights are given ten or more years before the council even permits the joining. 

One question, Obi-Wan in your entire apprenticeship, have I ever given you reason to believe I would abandon you for another?" Qui-Gon asks. 

Obi- Wan surprised at the hurt in Qui-Gon's voice, hastened to explain why even the council believed the clone was Qui-Gon. 

"Master, I know you must be thinking we all should know that you would never do anything like that. You're perfectly right to think so, but every time your doppelganger began to act strangely there was a perfectly logical explanation for his actions. Your double and I had several disagreements concerning Anakin and we spent most of the trip back to Naboo not speaking. The battle with the Sith where your clone died and the confusion with the Gungans were all contributing factors. All questions about his behavior were swept aside in order to resolve the seemingly more important issues. I am sorry my Master. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. 

"Kobe, we have much to meditate on before we get to Coruscant. Right now my stomach thinks I am starving it intentionally." Qui-Gon grinned at Obi-Wan's startled expression.  

Obi-Wan a smirk on his lips said, "Qui-Gon, where did this obsession with food come from? In all the years I was growing up, I don't think the words, 'I'm hungry ever passed your lips.' Maybe, the fascination isn't with the food, but with the cook, Master."

Qui-Gon paused a moment, what were his feelings for Dakota? This was something else he needed to meditate on before returning to the Temple. "Ribbing a Master will still get you extra sparring practice, my young Knight. Right now you need a shower and I'm going to get something to eat." Getting to his feet and pulling his shirt over his head, Qui-Gon headed for the galley leaving a grinning Obi-Wan behind.  

"Good morning Kota, I hope Obi-Wan and I didn't wake you." Softly smiling as she shook her head he continued, "Something smells good. May I join you for the morning meal?" 

Dakota feeling a reprieve that he didn't mention her spying on them in the cargo bay, blushed and said, "No. Help yourself."

Now is an excellent time to ask him about that blasted nickname she thought, gathering her courage to speak just as Obi-Wan enters the room.  Feeling uncomfortable speaking in front of Obi about something so personal, Dakota chose to wait until later.  

Sitting down and dishing himself a plate of food, Obi-Wan smiles and begins to eat. "Captain Rains, I must contact the Jedi Temple to let them know about recent developments. May I use your ship's communication equipment?" 

Dakota merely nodded her assent and went back to eating. 

"Qui-Gon, would you like to be present while I send a message to the Council?

Finishing his last bite Qui-Gon says, "Yes Kobe. I would like that"

Leaving Dakota in the galley, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked through the cargo bay and into the flight cabin. Dropping into the co-pilot's seat, Obi-Wan punched in the codes for a Comm. link to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He turned around and looked back at Qui-Gon who had come to stand behind him. His armed draped across the back of Obi-Wan's chair, Qui-Gon appeared to be paying more attention to the stars that raced by than what was happening in the ship.

"This is Jedi Padawan Tiffany Gannet, Temple communications on Coruscant. How may I help you?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi here; I need to speak with the Council."  

"Very well Master Kenobi, one moment. I'll transfer you to Council Chambers. 

"Thank you Padawan Gannet, your help is appreciated."

Obi-Wan waited through several clicks and a buzz before hearing the voice of a green Jedi Master bidding him a good morning.

{_It's good to hear his voice again. I was beginning to miss the improper syntax.} _

{_Do that for you, I could. Mmm, Master. Ask me, you should.}_

"Good morning Masters," said Obi-Wan.

{_I __wonder who will answer you first. Windu or Mundi} Qui- Gon questioned._

{_Master Yoda}_

"Knight Kenobi. What do you have to report?" Mace inquired.

Qui-Gon beamed. {_Told you so, I did.}_

Obi-Wan grinned back at him {_Don't__ let Master Yoda hear you imitating him}_

Hearing a snort, Obi-Wan turned around to look at Qui-Gon. {_Master Yoda and the Jedi believe I'm dead so he will never know. Now will he, Padawan.}_

"I'm on my way back to Coruscant as requested. Did the Council find another team to retrieve the children?"

Despair began to seep back into Obi-Wan. Qui- Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and squeezed, {_Kobe__, keep your focus in the here and now. The Force caused you to find me. Life surprises you. Accept the gift. You will be a great Knight.. Foresaw this, I did.}_

Obi-Wan smiled at the brief attempt at humor but he listened to the message Qui-Gon was trying to convey. 

"Another Master/Padawan team has been sent to Bakura. They arrived last night and will  return in two days." Mace replied.

{_Just wait until I tell them about you Master. I wish we could wait until we get back to the __Temple__ so I could see their expressions.} _

{_Kobe__, they ought to know already. I'm no longer cut off from the Force. They should have felt my presence and began to ask questions. You should have no problem telling them.}_

Obi held his breath and said, "Masters, I'm returning to Coruscant by freighter and I'm bringing Qui-Gon with me…"

Mace interrupts, voice thundering in disbelief, "Impossible Obi- Wan, we all know Qui-Gon died two months ago on Naboo. Have you lost your mind?"

Obi-Wan grunted. {_Leave it to Master Windu to be dense. After his error with the Sith you would think he would be less apt to jump to conclusions and be a little more accepting.}_

Qui-Gon shook his head confused by Obi-Wan's comment. {_What do you mean error about the Sith?}_

"Know this for a fact, you do?" Yoda asked.

{_He doesn't sound surprised does he? It didn't take much to convince him, Master. What do you think?}_

The only answer from Qui-Gon was a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes Master Yoda, he is Qui-Gon. I have no doubts about his identity. The Qui-Gon Jinn that died on Naboo was a clone created by the scientist Jenna Zan Arbor. There are, however, some other serious matters for the Council to consider."

"When do you expect to be here for these matters to be considered?" Mace queried.

"We will arrive in about four standard days," Obi-Wan replied.

"Very well Knight Kenobi, may the Force be with you," the Council replied.

Ending the conversation, Obi-Wan flipped the switch to turn the equipment off and said, "Now that I have that done, I'm going to take my shower, I stink." Looking down the hallway toward the galley and chuckling he said, "Try to keep out of trouble Master."

Qui-Gon, shaking his head at Obi's teasing, headed back to the cargo bay for some much needed meditation.

Jedi Temple

With the communication terminated, Jedi Master Windu looked around the room seeing ten identical looks of confusion and disbelief. Not missing the amused expression on Yoda's face, he asked the question that all in the room wanted to ask., "Is Master Jinn really alive? If he is alive then someone was able to clone a Jedi and we had no knowledge of it. We must know for sure."

"One way to know, there is." Eleven sets of eyes focus on the tiny green Master. 

"To planets having the technology of cloning, send Masters we must." Yaddle said.

Ki-Adi-Mundi considered for a moment and said, "There are three planets known for their cloning abilities, Kamino, Khomm, and Lur."

"Yes, we can send Master Dooku to Kamino, Knight Pablo-Jill to Khomm, and Master Trebor to Lur," Windu said. 

Declaring the Council session at an end, Master Yoda got into his hover chair and made a short trip to his quarters. Picking up the comm. link, he waited for the operator to answer his summons. 

"Yes Master Yoda, How may I help you?" Padawan Gannet asked.

"Request communication with Master Kodiak, I do."

"Yes Master Yoda. When the connection is made, would you like it patched to your quarters?"

The green-skinned Master considered for a moment and replied, "Like that I would."

He was grateful to the Force for sending Obi-Wan to Bakura. It would bring his favorite Padawan home early and the weight of training Anakin would be lifted from his grand Padawan's shoulders. 

The young girl in the communication room signaling his connection completed, interrupted Master Yoda's musing.

"Master Yoda, what can I do for you," Barauga growled. 

"Confirmed it is, alive Qui-Gon is." Master Yoda paused, and waited for Barauga to stop roaring. "To Simpla-12, go you must. A laboratory, find you will. Information on the cloning of Jedi, discover you will. To the temple, bring it you must. Here in four days, Qui-Gon will be. Miss him you won't." 

"Thank you Master Yoda; I will locate the information and return to the Temple with it. If I encounter the scientist do I bring her as well?" was the growled reply.

"Necessary that is."

"Very well Master Yoda. I'll see you in four days. May the Force be with you." 

When the conversation was finished Barauga showed his teeth in what his Padawan liked to think was a smile. Roaring his happiness again for good measure, he busied himself with the upload of data from Master Yoda. Watching her Master, Élan was thankful for the difference in him. **Thank the Force he's happy again. I was beginning to fear he would never smile again.**

After the death of Master Jinn, she had thought her Master might follow him into the Force. One night after she went to bed Master Yoda came and talked with her Master. They stayed up discussing something in hushed tones most of the night. She had found it odd that neither Master Yoda nor her Master ever spoke of Master Qui-Gon in the past tense. I bet they knew all along that Master Jinn wasn't dead.

Simpla-12

The cruiser Knight's Quest smoothly set down on the rooftop-landing pad. Two Jedi exited the craft and entered the solid black building. Barauga lowered himself on to all four feet and sniffed the air. He  preferred to use his animal senses before resorting to using the Force, after all a Jedi was taught to work with the physical strengths. They entered the lift and programmed it take them down to the sub-levels. 

"There is no one in the building. I want you to find her office and link her computer to KQ's computers. I'll find the lab and make sure that if and when she returns, she will have nothing left to work with."

"Yes Master, I can start the link here, but I will need to return to the KQ to complete it." Élan said.

"Very well, Cub. When you are finished stay aboard the ship. I don't want to worry about your location when I destroy the building."

The giant bear sniffed the air and began to pad his way down the hall away from his apprentice. Lacking the nose of her Master, Élan chose to follow the map she had retrieved from old mission logs. Finding the scientist's office wasn't difficult and the 18-year-old apprentice was busily hacking her way past the security systems in less than ten minutes. Her Master always allowed her to do the computer work, because his paws constantly hit the wrong buttons. In Élan's opinion, he knew the thrill she received in being able to get past the electronic barriers without relying on the Force. 

Sitting down at the big wooden desk, she turned on the computer terminal. Laughing softly she began to sort though the encryption-protected files sending them to the computer aboard the KQ. **I was wrong. I will upload from here. Thank you Arbor for making it so easy.** Pulling open the drawers and looking through them, she saw several data pads; stacking them in a pile, she continued searching the drawers. The last drawer held a surprise, 24 holo-vids. Picking up two or three of them, she searched them for markings and finding none, she put them back in the drawer. 

{_Master} _

{_Yes Cub}_

{_Do you think she would keep anything important to her work in her living quarters?}_

{I _don't think so. Have you returned to the KQ yet?}_

{_No Master.__ I am finishing up now.}_

{_Cub} Barauga let his annoyance filter through their bond {__what is taking you so long?}_

{_Master I will be onboard the ship in less than 20 minutes. Can you say the same?}_

Chuckling Barauga shook his head {_Touché Cub. Finish what you are doing quickly. It seems our rogue scientist is creating several plagues as well as Jedi clones. She is a busy girl. I don't want you in the building when I destroy these.}_

Frowning she replied {_Yes Master. One thing, please be careful Master. }   _

Opening the cloth bag she had brought with her, she dropped the data pads into it and started for the door. Hesitating, she turned around, walked back to the desk, yanked open the bottom drawer, and emptied it into the bag. Satisfied that she had everything important she slung the bag over her shoulder and headed out the door, down the hall to the lift and back to the roof.

Halfway to the lift Padawan Ryos was knocked off her feet by the pain that radiated though the bond from her Master. Pulling herself back to her feet, her teeth clenched tight against the pain, she reached into the bond and felt Barauga's presence.

{Master?}

{_Yes cub?}_

{_Master, please don't act as if I'm brainless. You're hurt and you need help.}_

{_Élan __I'm ok. There was a flash fire as I destroyed one of the chemicals. I will be fine. I'm on my way to the ship now and you better be there, ready for take off.} _

Élan knew better than to disobey when her Master called her anything other than Cub or Padawan but worry caused her to falter. Knowing that she was pushing it, she asked anyway, {Master are you positive you don't need my help.}

{_Padawan Ryos obey me now. I have set detonators in the lab that will implode the building in 20 minutes.} _

She shook her head. She could almost hear him growl his last order and that only happened when he spoke aloud. **You did it this time girl**. Running toward the lift, she made up the time she had wasted by arguing with her Master. Entering the KQ, she went straight to the co-pilots chair and began the lift off sequence. The Force swirled around her as she felt her Master enter the craft. The light that signaled an open door went out and she hit the pressures seals, and began the assent into Simpla-12's atmosphere. The explosion of the building rocked the small craft and she sent a thank you to the Force for their safe escape from the planet. Concerned that Barauga had not joined her in the flight area, she put the KQ on autopilot and went to find her Master.

The site that greeted the Padawan was horrific. Her Master's beautiful white fur had been burned away in large patches leaving angry blackened and blistered skin in its place. Numerous cuts had bled and were matted with soot becoming nasty scabs. His snout had been split open and the tissue underneath was bleeding back into the nasal cavity. Her Masters right paw was mangled next to his claws and his fur was burned away. 

"Oh Master, why did you tell me you were ok when you're not?" 

Waves of pain radiated off the large Master as he looked at his student. This was not the first time she had questioned his orders, but this time it had put her in danger. I must work on that after I wake up he thought sliding into unconsciousness. 

Lifting the two-thousand-pound Jedi Master even with the help of the Force put a strain on his Padawan.  Focusing all her attention on the Force, she lifted the giant bear off the main deck and laid him in the specially designed med-bed. By the time Élan had finished moving him into the med bay she was plastered with sweat**. Master if you ask me to do any Force lifting for the next month I will remind you of today.** Rummaging though the supplies, she pulls out bacta patches and begins to apply them to the worst of his injuries. **Oh Force, why couldn't I have been a healer; I could help him more.** Giving her patient a large dose of pain medication she says, "I'm sorry my Master this is the best I can do until we get back to the Temple."

Setting the equipment to alert her in case her Master woke up, she turned down the lights and headed back to the flight deck to review the information gathered from the destroyed lab. She needed to report Master Barauga's injuries and inform the council that for at least the past month Zan Arbor hadn't used anything in her lab.


	11. Relsolutions and Ramifications pt 2

Standard disclaimers apply. I wanted to say thank you to Dorothy for all of her hard work to beta all of the chapters.****

****

** Chapter Eleven     Resolutions and Ramifications pt. 2**

Anakin Skywalker, chosen one of the Jedi, didn't feel chosen today. He was bored. His Master said he would be gone a week and he was already two days late. While his Master had given him permission to fix the Temple droids, stuffy old Master Yoda felt his time was better served going to class or working on meditation techniques. Attempting to ignore and failing miserably, the Jedi Master teaching the lesson, Anakin Skywalker lifted his head to see Master Yoda entering the classroom. The two Jedi conferred for a few moments and his teacher looked at him motioning for him to come forward. 

During the short walk to the green Masters quarters, Anakin racked his brain to figure out why Master Yoda pulled him out of class. Entering the apartment behind the wrinkled Jedi, he walked over and sat in the one of the chairs as Master Yoda directed. The ancient Jedi Master sat down in a chair opposite him and looking at the boy carefully, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Worried about Master Kenobi, you are."

Chewing on his lip Anakin replied, "He said he was only going to be gone a week  and it's already more than that. 

"Hear from him, we did. Arrive in two days, he will. Bringing a friend with him, he is." 

Anakin cocked his head, the sunlight glinting off his straw colored hair. Yoda could see the confusion etched on his face. He was pleased that Anakin didn't question him on the identity of Obi-Wan's companion**. Learning to conquer his curiosity, Hmmm. Hope there may be for him.  **

"After dinner, tell you, I will." If the diminutive Master was going to say more, he had no opportunity because the comm. panel chirped.

"Speaking, I am." 

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master Yoda but Barauga's ship has landed. The healers are with him at the moment. His Padawan is asking us to meet her in the healers' wing." Mace said.

"Meet you there I will." Yoda replied. Placing the comm. link down on the table, he looked at Anakin briefly wondering what to do with the boy. Deciding that it was agreeable to bring him, Yoda motioned for the boy to join him. Getting into his hover chair, the pair hurried to the healers. Having seen only the gruff side of the tall dark Master, Anakin was surprised to see how gentle Master Windu was in comforting the distraught Padawan. 

"Grateful to have you back Padawan, we are." Yoda said to Élan. Allowing Mace to free himself from the girl and speak with the healers.  

Trying to compose herself she replied, "Thank you Master Yoda. I'm sorry for my behavior. My Master has not awakened since the explosion on Simpla-12. I tried to induce a healing trance but there was no response."

Yoda closed his eyes, his ears drooping with worry for the Jedi Master being examined by the healers. "Understandable your actions are. Concerned we all are." Yoda said.

Mace followed by a Jedi Healer walked around the glass that isolated the patient to  report to both Master Yoda and Padawan Ryos. Anakin was becoming more perplexed. This Master Yoda and Master Windu were different from the cold men he encountered the first time he met them. Granted he didn't see Master Windu much but he was staying with Master Yoda and he had not seen this side of him.

"Master Yoda, Padawan Ryos, and Padawan Skywalker," the healer began, "Master Barauga will be fine now. We have him put him on ventilation and have started him in a healing trance. He inhaled some chemical vapor during the explosion. His body could not fight the poison gas without doing damage to his lungs. A day in the bacta tank will be all that he needs. If everything goes as I expect, he will be released tomorrow night."

Inhaling deeply, a beaming Élan launched herself into Master Windu's open arms, stopping quickly when she  remembered the many lectures on impulsive and impromptu behavior. Turning back to the healer she asked, "May I see him now?"  

Momentary crestfallen, at the healer's negative reply, she turns to Master Yoda. "I found some alarming information in the scientist's computer. Would you like to wait for the debriefing until my Master is well?" 

Frowning, both Master Yoda and Master Windu shake their heads negatively. Master Windu said, "No Padawan, you can stand before the Council and give the report. Will you be ready in an hour?"

"Yes Master Windu, an hour is more than enough time. I will have time to catch the evening meal. Is there anything else Masters?"

"Not now Padawan Ryos; I will see you at the Council Meeting," Mace replied turning  and walking down the corridor.

Élan glanced back to the elder green Jedi  waiting for him to dismiss her. She saw Anakin sitting on a chair looking completely dejected. **His Master must not be back yet**. "Master Yoda, I'm going to the dining hall for the late meal would you and your temporary Padawan care to join me?"

Anakin perked up hoping that Master Yoda would agree but his hopes were dashed when he saw the Master shaking his head. The solution on what to do with Anakin presented itself and Yoda took it. "Prepare for Council meeting, I must. Young Skywalker may join you, if wish it, he does." 

Master Yoda watched the two Padawans walk down the hall hand in hand. Shaking his head he looked into the room where the giant bear was immersed in a batca tank made just for his size. Deep in thought, Master Yoda turned his chair in the direction of the chamber to await the Padawan's report.

Council Chambers One Hour Later

Élan stood on the star in the center of the room wishing her Master was beside her. Looking squarely at each Council member she focused on Master Yaddle, her Master's Master. Thinking of her Master's great size, and his being a Padawan to one of the smallest of the Jedi Masters, kept her from being uneasy while giving the report on her own.  

"In Zan Arbor's computer there were many illnesses she had created and cures for these illnesses that she had planned to sell. On several data pads, she had all of Master Jinn's personal data and information concerning his missions over the last seven years. On three other pads, there was recent information from the temple archives about Jedi training and procedures. Masters on a more disturbing note, there is information confirming that both the Sith that was destroyed on Naboo and the clone of Master Jinn were trained by a Jedi." Élan paused as the Council Members murmured.  

Clearing her throat, she continued, "In the information the Jedi was called Lord Tyranus to hide his identity. Zan Arbor also had a data pad with Temple maps and other information. I  found 24 holo-vids with communications from Sith Master Sidious on them. There were data pads with personal information on all of the Senate Members and the Supreme Chancellor. It seems she believes one of them to be the dark Lord and she was going to blackmail him. If Zan Arbor is correct and the Sith Lord is one of the Senators or the Chancellor it should be easy to narrow the list of possible candidates. The information points to someone  who is humanoid, male, and middle aged. Masters, there was nothing, however explaining how or why she created the clone. There wasn't any indication of where she is or why she left the lab." She said finishing her report.

"Disturbing this is. More to report you have?" Master Yaddle asked.

"No Masters, I gave the data pads with illness and cures to the Master healer and I have the rest for the Council's inspection," the Padawan replied

Master Gallia looked at the other members and said, "Good job Padawan. You are a credit to your Master. You're dismissed, May the Force be with you."

With a glance at Master Yaddle, Élan turned and left the chambers, leaving behind 12 Jedi Master's with much concern for the future of the universe.

Moondrifter Entering Coruscant's Atmosphere 

The last four days for Moondrifter's passengers passed quickly and without incident. Her captain, however, was dreading the end of the journey. The three of them had become good friends over the time and Dakota found herself appreciating their company. Knowing the two Jedi were in her cargo bay meditating, she contacted the Jedi Temple and asked for permission to land. With permission granted, Dakota put the destination in the navigational computer and began the landing sequence.

Once her ship was securely on its landing pad at the Jedi Temple, Dakota stood up and walked back to the cargo bay to inform her passengers of their arrival. Finding both men on their knees, she turned to leave when Obi-Wan's voice stopped her. 

"Thank you for bringing us home Dakota," he said rising to his feet and walking over to stand in front of the woman who had brought Qui-Gon and him back together. "If I can ever do anything for you, you need but ask."   

 Dakota was speechless; **he is offering this as a friend, not as a Jedi**. Parting company was never easy so she used a delaying tactic, "Well we could start with a shower where I don't have to worry about running out of water. Then a hot meal that I don't have to cook." She smiled at his amused expression and continued, "After that we'll talk." 

Turning to leave, Dakota glanced over at Qui-Gon who lifted his head and stood watching the two of them. Smiling softly Qui-Gon stood and joined them as they walked down the boarding ramp and into the arms of waiting friends.

Standing at the foot of the ramp Qui-Gon couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone who meant anything to him was assembled here to welcome him home. They had formed a line from the entrance of flight bay to the cargo ship and at the head of the line is a tiny green Master. Qui-Gon stepped forward and dropped to his knees. 

Yoda placed a hand on the top of Qui-Gon's head saying, "Warm feelings I have at seeing you alive my Padawan. Do that again, you will not. Caused many pains, you did." 

Offering Master Yoda a sheepish smile, he stood up to great the next member of his welcoming committee. Master Trevilin Teal, the old Master who had found him when he was but two years old. Master Teal and he had remained good friends over the years. Wrapping the old Master in a gentle hug, Qui-Gon had to fight to hold back tears that threatened to come.

Standing up on his back feet, Barauga roared to get Qui-Gon's  attention then swung one of his massive paws at him saying, "Hello Runt. Still getting all the attention, huh." A chuckle died in Qui-Gon's throat as he looked at his best friend and saw the freshly healed injuries. "Still getting into trouble without me I see Fur Ball, and then to his Padawan, I see I need to give you more lessons on how to control this beast." Élan grinning, whispered loudly, "When can I take you up on that offer Master Jinn?"

It took Qui-Gon a half an hour to get through the well-wishers and the welcoming committee. He received several dinner invitations, which he had to turn down because he had standing orders from Barauga and Yoda. He hadn't known that he was so popular but then again, any Jedi returning from the dead would cause a stir.

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Dakota made their way to the Council Chambers. There was no need to request a meeting, it was a given that they would see him. Entering the room Qui-Gon went to stand in the center. Dakota stepped forward to follow him. Obi-Wan reached out and stopped her.

Bowing Qui-Gon says, "I have come before the Council to request  reimbursement for Captain Rains for all expenses incurred during the transporting of two Jedi from the outer rim to Coruscant. I would also like to request temporary quarters here at the Temple for a short period of time while she prepares for her next trip." He turned around smiling softly at Dakota.

"Granted, Captain Rains we are grateful for all your efforts to assist our companions on their journey home. If you will submit a bill to the Temple Treasurer, we will see that you are compensated for those efforts," Mace replied.

Shrugging Obi-Wan's hand off her arm Dakota said, "You're welcome. Thank you for your generosity. I don't expect any payment. The boys here," gesturing to both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, "Worked for their passage as far as I am concerned."

"Siri please escort Captain Rains to the guest quarters. She may stay as long as she likes." Adi requested of her Padawan.

"Yes Master," Siri answered, turning to leave the Council Chambers with Dakota in-tow.

"More to say, have you?" Master Yoda asked. 

Obi-Wan's head swam with a sense of deja vu. These were the exact the words spoken by Master Yoda just before the clone set him aside to train Anakin. He felt a terrible sensation of dread.

{_Kobe__, no matter what, trust me, please.}_

{_Always Master}_

Erecting his shields tightly around the bond, Qui-Gon looks intently at Yoda a small grin appearing on his lips before he becomes serious again. "I am here formally to question the Council's decision on the matter of Obi-Wan Kenobi's Knighting. The training bond is unbroken on both sides. His Knighting is void and therefore he is unable to take a Padawan," Qui-Gon said hoping Obi-Wan would forgive him.

Obi-Wan felt his knees give way and would have collapsed if Barauga not reached out a paw to steady him. **How can Qui-Gon do this to me?** All he could hear was white noise as the collective gasps were heard. Obi-Wan touched the bond tentatively and found it firmly shielded, **tell me this is not happening again.**

Ki-Adi-Mundi was the first to speak, "Master Jinn surely you are not refusing the boy his Knighthood. The scrolls have recorded a similar event happening only once in the entire history of the Jedi Order."

Qui- Gon stood unmoved. Looking once again at his former Master, Qui-Gon thought he saw a glint of humor in the opaque eyes. **Good he understands, I don't know what I would do if he thought I was that cruel. **He was unable to turn around and face the pain that his Padawan was emitting. He would not be able to go through with this. He kept telling himself, I am doing this for him. I will explain after it's finished. 

If Qui-Gon's statement caused gasps then Master Yoda just added fuel to the fire when he rapped his stick on the floor and called for silence. "Sure about this you are Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes."

"Concur with you the Council does," Yoda replied.

This time Obi-Wan did fall to his knees as all members of the Council murmured. 

Yoda spoke once more, "Padawan Skywalker step forward, you will. Correct Master Jinn is, if a Padawan Obi-Wan still is, then a Padawan he cannot take. Broken your bond must be. Join with another, you can."

Qui-Gon stepped back to allow Obi-Wan and Anakin to walk to the center of the room. Anakin stood there tears glinting in his eyes, as Obi-wan knelt before the aged Master. Touching both of their heads, Master Yoda closed his eyes and began the process of breaking the bond. 

Obi-Wan felt the thin bridge between his mind and Anakin's give way in a rush. He reached out to grab the end of the bond and  touched a solid wall. Realizing the wall was Master Yoda, Obi-Wan mentally backed away. He didn't want Master Yoda to feel the anger that his actions had brought. He reinforced his shields making them as strong as he could.

Élan gently led a dazed Anakin from the Council chambers to the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan. She led him into his room and laid him on the bed, giving him a force suggestion to sleep. She sat on the side of the sleep couch until she was sure that he was asleep. She returned to the Council Chambers to be further confused by the man she considered her second Master.

"Another matter, you wish to discuss." Yaddle asked.

"No, I was waiting for you to break Obi-Wan's and my bond." He knew this was going to anger some in the room but it had to be done. 

Obi-Wan came to his feet, whirled around to face the Jedi Master and said, "Qui-Gon you just told them I'm not ready to be knighted. What game are you playing?"

{_Kobe__, you promised. Trust me. Have I ever hurt you intentionally?}_

Mace spoke up "Yes Master Jinn, exactly what are you asking?"

Qui-Gon stepped forward placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, thankful that he didn't pull away. Obi refused to look at Qui-Gon. "My Padawan is wrong. I never suggested that he wasn't ready for Knighting. As a matter of fact, I say he went above and beyond in his trials. Not only did he act on everything he learned, he fulfilled his mandate with someone who tried to sabotage the mission. Then not shirking his responsibility, he becomes the Order's youngest Master, to the chosen one no less. No Masters, Obi-Wan is more than ready to be a Knight. My only objection was that the training bond between him and I was still intact." 

{_Master?__ Why are you doing this?}_

{_Kobe, trust, remember?}_

"Break the bond now we cannot. Time Obi-Wan needs, before entering his mind again we do," Yoda said.

"Is Master Jinn finished turning this Council into a circus?" Ki-Adi-Mundi demanded.

His plan had worked; a beaming Qui-Gon nodded.

Mace could do nothing more than place his head in his hands. "Very well, may the Force be with you."

Walking out of the Chambers, Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and said, "I wanted to…"

Obi-Wan cutting Qui-Gon off said, "Master as much as we need to discuss this, I have to go check on Anakin. He must be heartbroken."

Stalking off, Obi-Wan left Qui-Gon standing open mouthed in the hall. Élan dashed down the hall to catch up with Obi-Wan, ignoring the disapproving looks she received   from other Jedi. When she had finally matched Obi-Wan's stride she said the one thing he didn't want to hear.

"He did it for you," she stated.

Obi slammed his fist into his hand and said, "You don't know what you're talking about. He just had me un-Knighted. Didn't you hear what Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi said? It has only been done once before in the entire history of the Order."

"Why do you think he did it then?" she asked impatiently.

Making a noise of exasperation, Obi-Wan jerked his hand through his hair and said, "I don't know, control maybe. He has to control everything."

Snorting, Élan looks at Obi-wan and says, "Who do you think you're talking to? Your silly friend Bant, this is me Obi-Wan. I might not have been in the crèche with you, but I have watched the two of you for the last 12 years. Our Master's are so close we practically live together when we're at the Temple, so go sell your 'poor me routine' to someone who will buy it. With Master Qui-Gon, it's always Obi-Wan this, and Obi-Wan that. You mean everything to him and you know it. You're just feeling sorry for yourself. Poor little me, my Master humiliated me in front of the Council."

Pausing to take a deep breath, she continued with her tirade, "I'll tell you this Obi-Wan Kenobi, he went through that whole ritual in there so you would have a normal Knighting with your Master. You will then be able to choose when and whom you want for a Padawan. You want to be a Knight, then grown up first. When he comes to explain, try not to act like a spoiled brat, just listen to him. I came to tell you I took Anakin back to your quarters." Élan nodded stiffly, turned, and strode back down the corridor.

Thinking about everything that Élan had said, Obi-Wan went to his apartment looking for Anakin. He didn't need to enter the rooms they shared to know the boy wasn't inside. Searching the temple halls for the boy who an hour ago was his Padawan was not how he wanted to spend the night. Reaching into the Force, Obi-Wan let its warmth guide him to the bright light named Anakin Skywalker. Surprised he found himself at the entrance to Qui-Gon's favorite garden. Obi-Wan shook his head at the irony and stepped in to the lion's den so to speak.

"Anakin," Obi called out.

"Here Master, I mean Obi-Wan." Anakin said quietly.

"Élan told me she left you in our quarters," Obi-Wan said trying not to think about the recent tongue-lashing she had given him.  

Anakin smiled a little this time, "Yeah she did. She tried to tell me to go to sleep using the Force too, but I just pretended I did. She just wanted to help me. I couldn't hurt her feelings by telling her that I didn't want to go to sleep. So, when she left I came here. I like the way this garden makes me feel. Master Yoda and I spent a lot of time here while you were gone."   

Obi- Wan was shocked. He didn't think Master Yoda spent much time in this garden. "Anakin may I join you?" At the boy's wordless nod, Obi-Wan sank to his knees and said, "I wanted to thank you for putting my Master's gift in my travel bag. I needed it. I will show it to you when we return to our quarters. So what did you and Master Yoda do  while I was gone?"

"Oh he showed me how to meditate better…I mean an easier way. He had me meditate a lot," Anakin replied indifferently.

"Anakin the life of a Jedi is about balance and to stay balanced you have to spend a lot of time meditating. I know you don't like it now but you will get used to it. I had trouble with it myself." Obi-Wan said.

"Now that you're no longer my Master what is going to happen to me?" Anakin asked in a small voice.

Obi-Wan smiled, "There are several Master's interested in taking you as a Padawan Learner."

"You mean the chosen one right?" Anakin said dejectedly.

"No, I mean you, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi initiate," Obi-Wan prompted.

"Can I ask you something?" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan frowned and then let his face slip into the blank mask, "Yes?"

"Why are you a Jedi?"

Confused about the question Obi-Wan asked, "What?"

"When I had dinner the other night with Élan, I asked her why she was a Jedi. Her first answer was, because that's what I am. Then she explained it to me. She said she was raised to bring justice to those that didn't have any. To bring peace to those who were at war. She said the Force gives the gift of being able to hear and feel it. She returned the gift by being a guardian against the darkness. So why are you a Jedi Obi-Wan?"

This was a question he had never asked himself. Now thinking about it, he realized he didn't know the answer to the question.

"Anakin I can't give you an answer right now. May I ask you the same question?" inquired Obi-wan.

"Now that you're not my Master you can't send me back to being a slave right?"

"No Anakin," Obi said.

"I want to be free. I want to go back and free my mom and the only way to do that is have more money or more power. As a Jedi, I would have power. You get respect as a Jedi that you don't get as a slave."

Obi-Wan mute with surprise got his tongue unstuck and said, "Anakin what do you think of life in the Temple then?"

"It's different than I expected. I feel like a slave to many people here, not just one person. I didn't have so many rules with Wato. I'm not a slave, I'm not the chosen one, I'm a boy, and my name is Anakin Skywalker. I can't wait until I'm finished being a Padawan. I can go back and be with mom between missions." Anakin said tearing at a piece of grass.

"Anakin I'm sorry to tell you that as a Jedi, you will probably never go home again. None of us do, it's one of things we give up to be a Jedi. I have a brother I have never seen. Qui-Gon was fifty before he even knew  the name of his home world. As for rules Anakin, we always have to follow some rules; even Master Yoda and the Council follow rules handed down to us thousands of years ago. We are not slaves here at the Temple. This is the life every Jedi chooses or they leave. We need to meditate, me on why I want to be a Jedi and you to decide if you belong here at the Temple," Obi-Wan said in his best Master's voice.

At the other end of the temple Qui-Gon had followed Master Yoda to his personal residence. His former Master offered to share the evening meal with him and Qui-Gon appreciatively accepted.

"Glad to have you back I am. Out of trouble, stay you can not." 

Amused, Qui- Gon asked, "Am I in trouble my Master?"

"Hurt him, you did. Done differently, you should have."

Grimacing he placed the plate on the table, "You are right my Master. I wanted him to have the Knighting he had dreamed of having. There are plenty of Masters  who can take Anakin. It doesn't have to be Obi-Wan. Especially not on the same day, he is Knighted. If he gave you no choice and decided to take Anakin as a Padawan, he  could have spent the next four years in the dorms with the other initiates, giving Obi-Wan time to become a Knight first."  

Know this I do, stubborn your Padawan is. Tell him agree, I did not.  

"Obi-Wan said he placed his braid on the clone's body before it burned. My Master may I ask a favor?" said Qui-Gon.

Former Master and Padawan spent the next several hours catching up on Temple gossip and current events. The best piece of news Qui-Gon received was the fact that Jena Zan Arbor was dead and buried on her home planet, Sevac II. She was killed, an innocent bystander in a barroom brawl. Qui-Gon smiled at the unpredictability of life. Biding Yoda goodbye, Qui-Gon went searching the temple for his missing Padawan. He had a rift to heal before the ceremony tonight.

Anakin fell asleep in a kneeling position after Obi-Wan had instructed him to meditate. He was awakened by the movement of a figure near the entrance to the garden. Pretending to meditate, he watched the figure of Master Jinn move closer. He could see that Obi-Wan sensed him also and pulled himself out of deep meditation to greet his Master. Aware that Qui-Gon could see through his deception. Anakin opened his eyes and watched the Master's approach. 

"Anakin it's good to see you again," the Jedi Master said, greeting the young boy.

Anakin didn't know what to think. Master Yoda explained to him that the real Qui-Gon was the man who encouraged him to race the pod for his freedom. Yet the person who stood up to the Council for him was dead. He liked Qui-Gon and was happy that he was back but he couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. Therefore, he simply said, "Hello Master Jinn, thank you. May I be excused now Master…I mean Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan, still unsettled from the earlier discussion said, "Yes Anakin why don't you go to our quarters and work on one of your projects."   

{_Master}_

{_Yes __Kobe}_

{_I'm sorry about earlier. I'm developing a habit recently of apologizing for behavior unbecoming to a Jedi.}_

{_I'm here to ask for forgiveness also __Kobe__. I'm a Jedi Master with thirty- five years  experience and I could have handled that scene in the Council chambers much better.}_

{_I understand why you did it …. Now}_

{_How __Kobe__?__ I haven't had a chance to explain and. I don't want any more misunderstandings}_

{_Let's just say a female Padawan about 18 and the center of her Master's universe told me grow up and start acting like the Knight I wanted to be}_

{_Her habit of saying exactly what she thinks is going to get her in trouble one day and even Barauga won't be able to help her.}_

{_Help Master?__ He encourages her. No the truth is, I needed to hear what she said and all of my other friends pitied me too much to tell me}._

{//amusement// _I am just glad she's not my Padawan. Nevertheless, __Kobe__, enough about Élan; I was looking for you because I need to ask you two things. One, where are my clothes? I have worn this tunic every day for two months and it beginning to get threadbare from being washed every day.}_

{_They are in a box in my new quarters Master. I haven't had the time to give them away yet.}_

{_Imp. The next thing I wanted to ask was, tonight at the ceremony; it would be my honor if you would wear my Padawan braid. I talked Master Yoda into loaning it for the ceremony. I can't replace the one that was burned with the clone.}_

{_Yes, master but the honor is mine. Thank you so much my Master for all that, you have taught me}._

Council Chambers Six Hours Later

As the brilliant ball of orange fire faded from view, twelve members of the Jedi Council enter the room. Without speaking each one is seated before the space on the Council room floor rapidly fills up with devoted friends of the Padawan. Even Dakota Rains was in attendance. Bant, Reft and Garen had made extraordinary efforts to be on hand for the re-knighting of Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Last, to enter the room was Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Both dressed in their finest tunics. Obi-Wan clad all in cream colors  with a dark brown Padawan braid standing out against the light colored garment. Qui-Gon was dressed brown tunics, his hair pulled back neatly and tied with a leather cord. Walking to the center of the room and standing side by side, both Master and Padawan center themselves in the Force, their focus on the twelve members of the Council. The room becomes quiet and the Council members start the ritual. 

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, your Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi, has passed the trials the Force has given him. Do you concur?"

"Yes," was the clear response.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, your Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi, defends and exemplifies the mandates set forth by the codes of the Jedi. Do you concur?"  

"Yes," was the clear response.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, your Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi, walks the path of light and vows to defend against the darkness. Do you concur?"

"Yes," was the clear response.

"Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you swear to maintain and defend the Jedi code and hold back the darkness?"

"I swear."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Council confers on you the level of Jedi Knight. Please kneel."

Turning to face Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan smiling briefly, sank to his knees, and watched his Master mirror his movement. Then a small green Master climbs out of his chair and steadily walks with difficulty to the men kneeling in the center of floor. Placing a gnarled claw on each head he smiles, closing his eyes he reaches into the Force and begins to sever the bond from Qui-Gon's  and Obi-Wan's mind.

"Complete it is."

Qui-Gon rises to his feet and takes three steps closing the distance between him and Obi-Wan. Reaching into his belt, he pulls out the ceremonial blade used to cut all Padawan braids. Gently pulling the hair away from the head, he places the blade underneath and quickly slices the hair from the scalp. Brandishing the braid for all to see, Qui-Gon held out his hand to Obi-Wan saying, "Rise Obi-Wan Kenobi and take your place as a Knight of the Jedi Order."

The silence in the Council Chambers exploded with deafening roars of approval for the young Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The End


	12. Teaser

Mission Updates

**Anakin Skywalker:**

Wants to go to Tatooine and be with his mother. He will race a pod for 7 years to pay for her freedom from Wato. Surprisingly the council agreed. They can't keep him at the Temple nor can they send him to Agri-Corps. By a seven to four vote they decide to send a retired Jedi to Tatooine with him. Both for his protection and to make sure he doesn't harm others. Telling Anakin of course, that the Jedi is there to guarantee that Wato will uphold his part of the agreement.

The citizens of Naboo are distinctly aware that if little Anakin Skywalker had not destroyed the control ship their fight for freedom would have failed disastrously. He now has the title of Hero of Naboo, giving him both rank and privilege. When he is finished racing for Wato, Anakin and his mother were offered a place to live in the royal house of Naboo.

**Dakota Rains:**

Interested in Master Jinn? Possibly, or possibly just a case hormones. Hey the vastness of space and the loneliness of a freighter pilot might just make one think things they normally wouldn't. Is the name Kota ever going to be explained? Maybe she will find out after they take Anakin to Tatooine.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi:**

He has everything he wants or does he?  It is time to step out of the Master's shadow. Will he survive the attempt? 

**Qui-Gon Jinn:**

His third Padawan was Knighted and is firmly rooted on the path of light. Vowing not to take another Padawan he has time to travel the galaxy and enjoy his time as a solo Jedi. He will find out that Obi-Wan is not the only one asked to fulfill a deathbed promise. He will need to pull one more rabbit from the hat… but that shouldn't be too hard for a Master of the Living Force.

**Barauga Kodiak & Élan Ryos:**

What happened in the lab in Simpla-12 and why couldn't the Padawan wake her Master. Why is Master Barauga's coat not growing back? They found the info on the Sith Lord but will he let them find out who he is? Why do they think the Jedi that trained the Clone is still at the Temple? 

**Marcus Kohl:**

He believes that he pulled off the perfect crime, go t of with no one the wiser. Did he?

Don't miss the exciting answers to these questions in the upcoming sequel to Jedi: Lost and Found. ****


End file.
